Not another Cinderella Story
by 7thHeaven-love
Summary: AU-Der ganz normale Cinderella- Wahnsinn ! Nach dem tot von Hermines geliebten Vater muss sie bei ihrer bösen Stieffamilie leben. Wie schlägt Hermine sich durch und was passiert, wenn der heißeste Typ der Schule auf einmal Notiz von ihr nimmt? Keine Magie! -Harry/Hermine, Lily/James, Neville/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Nur was kleines nebenbei. Ich hatte ein kleinen hänger bei der anderen Story, aber da geht es auch bald weiter*versprochen*. Mir kam die Idee beim Fernseh gucken. Es ist nichts neues, aber ich fand's sie süß. Hoffe sie gefällt euch. **

**Ich schreibe nur aus Spaß und ich verdiene auch kein Geld dabei. Die Charaktere gehören alle J.K Rowling**

**Kapitel 1**

Hermine Granger war gerade einmal Zehn Jahre alt, als die Wichtigste Person ihn ihrem Leben starb, ihr Vater Frank Granger. Nach dem Tot von ihrer Mutter Jean Granger, die an Leukämie erkrankte und daraufhin schnell starb, war Frank Granger der Wichtigste Mensch in Hermines Leben. Die beiden gaben sich gegenseitig Kraft. Keiner konnte die Beiden auseinander bringen, bis eines Tages Viola Adams auftauchte.

Hermine konnte bis heute nicht verstehen, wie ihr Vater sich in eine Person wie Viola verlieben konnte, Viola war so anders, als ihre Mutter. Jean Granger war eine natürliche Schönheit, sie hatte wie Hermine lange lockige braune Haare, ein spitzes Gesicht und eine kleine Nase. Wenn sie lachte, strahlten ihre Braunen Augen und ihre Zähne zeigten sich in perfektem weiß. Ihr Vater sagte immer, das Hermine stolz darauf sein konnte, das ebenbild ihrer Mutter zu sein, aber Hermine wusste nicht ob sie stolz darauf war, denn sie ahnte mit ihren sechs Jahren schon, das es schwer war für ihren Vater sie anzuschauen, ohne an ihre Mutter erinnert zu werden. Vielleicht war auch das der Grund wieso ihr Vater sich für Viola entschieden hatte, er wollte nicht mehr an Jean Granger erinnert werden.

Viola hingegen war wie die Ärzte sie schufen, alles an ihr war unecht, von ihrem aussehen bis hin zu ihrem Charakter.

Kurz bevor Viola in das Leben der beiden Granger reinplatze, gab es nur sie und Frank Granger. Hermine erinnerte sich gut an die schöne alte Zeit. Ihr Vater nahm sie oft an den Platz mit, an dem er mit ihrer Mutter war, weit über die Hügel von Godric's Hallow. Jean liebte die Aussicht auf die alte Stadt und Hermine tat es genau so. Wenn die Beiden dann auf einer der Steine saßen, erzählte Frank von seiner Zeit mit seiner Frau, wie er sie kennen lernte, wie sie sich in einander verliebten und wie Hermine geboren wurde. Hermine hörte gerne zu und je mehr sie von den Geschichten hörte, desto besser konnte sie mit dem Tot ihrer geliebten Mutter umgehen. Irgendwann änderten sich die Gesichten in Zukunftspläne, dann stellten sich die Beiden vor wie die Zukunft aussieht. Hermine würde einmal auf ihr Traum College gehen und eine gute Ärztin werden und einen Traumprinzen kennen lernen und heiraten und zusammen würden sie viele Kinder bekommen. Natürlich war diese Idee absurd für ein kleines Mädchen von Ach Jahren, aber sie hatten gelacht und viel Spaß dabei. Nie erwähnte ihr Vater, dass er wieder heiraten wollte, oder dass er jemand neues kennengelernt hatte.

War sie zu Naiv gewesen zu glauben, dass es im Leben nur sie zwei geben würde? Nein, daran lag es nicht. Ihre Mutter hätte gewollt, dass ihr Vater wieder Glücklich war und sie, Hermine Granger, wollte auch nur das Beste für ihren geliebten Vater. Und das war auch der Grund, wieso sie Viola akzeptierte, diese Frau schien ihren Vater aus der Höhle zu holen, in die er sich verkrochen hatte. Hermine wusste, das Frank Granger nachts oft weinend in der Küche saß und ein schluck Whiskey trank. Sie hatte ihn einmal dabei beobachte wie er da saß und vor sich hin schluchzte.

„Oh Jean, was soll ich ohne dich tun. Hermine und ich brauchen dich" hatte er gesagt. Es zeriss ihr das Herz, ihren Vater so zu sehen. Sie schwor sich, alles zu tun um ihn glücklich zu machen und das bedeutete ein paar Monate später Viola als seine neue Freundin und später als Frau zu akzeptieren.

_Viola Adams _„ Hermine schauderte bei dem Namen an diese Frau. Ihr Vater lernte sie bei der Arbeit kennen, sie ließ sie von ihm die Nase operieren. Frank Granger, war ein spitzen Chirurg, im ganzen Land kannte man seinen Namen. Jeder der ein Namen hatte ging zu ihm um sich Operieren zu lassen.

Eines Abends, als Frank Hermine ins Bett brachte und ihr ihre Lieblings gute Nacht Gesichte vorgelesen hatte, wurde er sehr ernst und erklärte ihr, das er morgen jemand mit nach Hause bringen würde, den Hermine kennen lernen sollte. Natürlich verstand Hermine nicht um was es ging und stimmte freudig dem Ereignis zu. Hätte sie ahnen können, wie ihr Leben sich daraufhin verändern würde, dann hätte sie sich nicht so darauf gefreut.

Der Abend kam schnell und nervös erklärte ihr Vater ihr, das Viola jemand ganz besonderes für ihn war und das wenn alles gut laufen würde, sie und ihre beiden Kinder bei ihnen leben würde.

Ab den Moment an verstand Hermine, was ihr Vater eigentlich damit sagen wollte, panisch schnappte sie damals nach Luft. Erschrocken schaute sie zu Frank Granger, wie er nervös vor ihr stand. Er trug ein Olivegrünes Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans Hose, seine dunklen braunen Haare, waren Streng nach hinten gekämmt. Besorgt schaute er sie mit seinen dunklen blauen an. Noch immer aufgeregt fuhr er sich durch das wachsgetränkte Haar.

Wieso viel Hermine die Veränderung so später auf? In den letzen Wochen trug er oft Hemde, oder er nutze irgendein ekeliges Aftershave und noch nie benutzter er etwas für seine Haare. Wie konnte sie so Blind gewesen sein? Traurig schaute sie von ihrem Vater weg, sie suchte das Bild ihrer Mutter, welches immer auf dem Regal über den Fernseher stand und da war es! Erschrocken fuhr sie zur Seite und suchte das Zimmer nach dem Bild ab. Es war verschwunden. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, schnell wischte sie sich über die Augen, damit ihr Vater die Tränen nicht saß, aber zu späte, er hatte sie gesehen. Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich werde deine Mama immer lieben, das Bild habe ich in dein Zimmer gestellt, Prinzessin." Mummelte er gegen ihre Haare und strich ihren Rücken runter. Eine leichte Wut spürte Hermine damals, als er diese Worte aussprach. Wieso sagte er ihr so etwas, wenn er ihr Foto weggestellte? Wieso musste er sich so verändern?

„Du bist für mich mein Leben, meine kleines Minchen" flüsterte er weiter. „Nichts wird sich verändern"

Und doch es veränderte sich alles. Kaum betrat Viola die Fußschwelle, da begriff Hermine, das ihr altes Leben, welches sie mit ihrem Vater führte vorbei war. Wie einst erwähnt, war Viola so falsch, wie ihr aussehen. Ihr lachen so schrill, wie Micky Maus und ihre langen Fingernägel so lang wie nadeln, die Brüste so groß wie Fußbälle und die Haare so Blond, wie Wasserstoff. Hermine konnte nicht verstehen, wie ihr Vater auf so eine Frau reinfallen konnte. Mit großem Bauchweh beobachtete Hermine ihren Vater wie liebevoll er die Barbie vor sich anschaute, da wusste Hermine, das sie nichts gegen diese Frau unternehmen würde. Ihr Vater schien sein glück gefunden zu haben, irgendwie.

Traurig piekste sie in ihr Risotto, welches ihr Vater und sie gemeinsam zubereitet hatten. Sie sah zu Violas Kinder, Carrie und Roscoe schienen genau so gelangweilt beiden Erwachsenen beim Turteln zu sehen.

„Ihr werdet wie richtige Geschwister" strahlte Frank „Hermine hat sich immer eine Geschwisterchen gewünscht nicht wahr." Hermine musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht zu sagen, dass sie sich wünschte, dass ihre Mama wieder bei ihr war und die Drei eine Familie waren und nicht die Barbie mit ihrem Anhang, aber Hermine wurde anders erzogen und so nickte sie einfach nur.

Kurz nachdem Barbie und ihre Kinder gegangen war, ging Hermine ohne gute Nacht zu wünschen ins Bett. Sie schwor sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ihr Vater war glücklich und, das würde sie akzeptieren. Kaum lag sie in ihrem Bett nahm sie das Bild ihrer Mutter in die Hand, wieder spürte sie die Tränen aufstiegen, doch dieses Mal würde sie diese zulassen.

„Mama" flüsterte sie und drückte das Bild an die Brust. Hermine war noch sehr jung gewesen, als ihre Mutter gestorben war, eine kleine Erinnerung blieb ihr aber von dieser wundervollen Frau. Ihre Mama saß oft nachts bei ihr und sang ihr „Twinkel Star" vor, oder las ihr die Geschichte von Dornröschen, oder Aschenputtel vor. Sie liebte diese Zeit, der schmerz den sie spürte, wenn sie daran dachte kam wieder zurück. Sie dachte es sei vorbei, sie spürte diesen schmerz schon lange nicht mehr, sie dachte das Reden auf dem Felsen hätte ihr geholfen. Wieso kam der schmerz zurück? Ihr Vater überraschte sie plötzlich, als er ins Zimmer kam.

Verwundert und traurig schaute er zu seiner kleinen Tochter. Er sagte kein Ton er setzte sich nur neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

Ihr Vater verstand und ließ Viola erst einmal aus Hermines Leben. Hermine dachte schon, das Viola Geschichte war, als ihr Vater um ihre Erlaubnis bat diese Frau zu heiraten. Es wäre übertrieben gewesen zu sagen, dass für Hermine eine Welt zusammen brach, denn damals wusste sie noch nicht, dass sie bald ihren Vater verlieren würde und ganz alleine war. Da saß sie nun auf der Couch, Violas falsches grinsen vor sich, ihr Vater schaute flehend zu ihr. Hermine bekam keine Luft, sie musste raus. Sie entschuldigte sich und ging raus in den Garten.

Durch den guten Job ihres Vaters und ihre Mutter, die eine fantastische Zahnärztin war, konnte man nicht gerade sagen, dass die Granger's Arm waren. Sie hatten eines der schönsten Häuser in Godric's Hollow. Schnell lief Hermine zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz im Garten, zum Kirschblütenbaum. Diesen Baum hatte ihre Mutter gepflanzt, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie mit Hermine Schwanger war. Es war ein ganz besonderer Platz für Hermine.

Nach einem kurzem Moment wo sie sich Sammeln konnte, erschien Viola neben ihr, ihr falsches grinsen war verschwunden und ein gehässiges lächeln lag auf ihre aufgespritzten Lippen.

„Na, Herminchen, du willst uns doch kein Ärger machen oder?" sagte sie und kniete neben dem kleinem Mädchen. „Du wirst dieser Hochzeit zustimmen, haben wir uns verstanden? Du willst doch nicht, das deinem geliebtem Papi was passiert oder?" Hermine lief es damals und auch noch heute dem Rücken runter, als sie diese Worte aus dem Mund dieser Hexe hörte. Sie stimmte der Hochzeit zu, aber nicht wegen der Drohung, nein, weil sie saß wie viel ihr Vater daran lag.

Aus der Hochzeit wurde ein großes Spektakel, Hermine konnte sich nicht erinnern so viele Menschen auf einem Haufen je gesehen zu haben. Am Tag der Hochzeit legte Hermine, das selbe falsche lächeln auf, wie Viola es ständig auf ihren Lippen trug. Was tat sie nicht alles um ihren Vater glücklich zu sehen.

„Du glaubst gar nicht wie viel mit das Bedeutet Hermine" sagte ihr Vater und trat in dem Raum in dem sie sich fertig machte. „Du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin Minchen," sagte er und nahm sie in den Arm. Hermine freute sich, das zu hören, ihr Vater hatte sie lange nicht mehr Prinzessin genannt.

„Viola wird niemals deine Mama ersetzten, aber gib ihr eine Chance, ja?" hoffnungsvoll sah Frank Granger seine Tochter an. Hermine schluckte schwer, sie traute ihrer Stimme nicht und so nickte sie nur. Konnte man glauben, das eine neunjährige schon so viel durchschaute und ihr eigener Vater nicht?

„Also ist es in Ordnung, wenn Viola dich Adoptiert? Ich werde Roscoe und Carrie nach der Hochzeit Adoptieren." Hermine spürte ihr Herz aussetzten, hatte sie das richtig verstanden? Der Schmerz in der Brust wurde immer größer, widerwillig nickte sie. Frank strahlte und nahm seine Tochter auf dem Arm. „Komm mein Minchen, wir haben eine Hochzeit vor uns"

Nach der Hochzeit zogen Viola und ihre Kinder in Granger-Villa. Hermine musste traurig mit ansehen, wie jede kleine Erinnerung ihrer Mutter aus dem Haus verschwand, nur ein paar kleine Dinge konnte sie auf dem Dachboden verstecken. Wütend und traurig verstand sie nicht wieso ihr Vater es zu ließ, das sie das Haus so veränderten. Aber sie verstand selbst, er war Blind vor Liebe. Sie hoffte nur, das er frühzeitig aufwachen würde und erkannte das es ein Fehler war diese Frau zu heiraten.

Ironisch lachte Hermine, als sie daran dachte, wie die Presse sich über die Hochzeit lustig gemacht hatte, aber ihrem Vater war es egal. Den netten, verständlichen Frank Granger, gab es kurz nach der Hochzeit nicht mehr. Aus dem lieben netten Mann wurde ein arroganter liebesverrückter, er war Blind geworden vor liebe.

Ein Jahr später, sie erinnerte sich an jede Sekunde kam ein schrecklicher Anruf. Hätte sie nicht zufällig gelauscht, dann hätte sie sich nie von ihrem Vater verabschieden können. Frank Granger war von einem Meeting mit anderen Chirurgen nicht nach Hause gekommen. Hermine spürte, das etwas passiert sein musste, also ging sie die runter in die Eingangshalle wo das Telefon stand, sie wollte ihren Vater auf Handy erreichen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Es war ein Polizeimann, er sagte Viola, das Frank überfallen wurden war und dabei angeschossen. Panisch lief Hermine zur Tür.

„Wo ist er?" fragte die Zehn jährige, wie betäubt. Der Mann sah sie traurig an. „Du bist seine Tochter Hermine oder?" Viola sah Hermine böse an, aber das realisierte die kleine nicht. „Ich will zu ihm." Der Mann nickte und zeigte auf seinem Wagen. „Komm ich fahre sie." Sagte er.

„Komm Hermine, wir sollten alle Fahren" sagte Viola mit eine getäuschten Trauer in der Stimme. „Carrie, Roscoe komm mit." Rief sie.

Im Krankenhaus ließ man Hermine unfreiwillig ins das Zimmer. „Sie ist zu Jung" sagten die Schwestern. Doch der Polizeimann übernahm die Verantwortung. „Nur das Mädchen" sagte er als Viola und die Beiden das Zimmer betreten wollten.

Hermine betrat das Krankenzimmer, Erinnerung an ihre Mutter kam ihr hoch. Wie sie da lag, so blass und dünn. Immer dann, wenn Hermine sie sehen durfte glänzten die Augen ihrer Mutter, obwohl es ihr schlecht ging. Sie sagte oft „Mein Engel."

„Ich bin immer bei dir." Flüsterte Jean Granger „hier" sagte sie und deutete auf ihr Herz. Und nun lag ihr Vater im selben Krankenhaus, angeschlossen an lauten Geräten. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrer Haut.

„Papa" flüsterte sie damals und rannte zu dem Bett. Frank Granger öffnete seine Augen und lächelte leicht. „Mein Minchen, was tust du hier?" Weinend kletterte Hermine auf die Seite ihres Vaters. „Verlass mich nicht" schluchzte sie. Vorsichtig strich ihr Frank Granger über die Wange. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen Minchen." Flüsterte er. „Ich bin immer bei dir. Du weißt wie sehr ich dich Liebe." Er keuchte ein bisschen. „Wein nicht mein Minchen." Widerwillig schüttelte das kleine Mädchen den Kopf. „Nein, ich will weinen. Ich habe genug zurückgehalten."

„Das hast du" keuchte ihr Vater. „Es tut mir so Leid Minchen, ich hätte Viola nie heiraten dürfen."

„Du warst glücklich."

„Und du nicht. Du solltest meine Priorität sein. Ich war Blind, verzeihst du deinem alten Vater?" Ein kleines schmerz verzerrendes lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Natürlich Papi. Ich liebe dich so"

„Du wirst eine so tolle Junge Frau Minchen, versprich mir alles dafür zu tun, um deine Träume zu erfüllen. Häng der Vergangenheit nicht nach, leb hier und jetzt."

„Papa, du wirst mich nicht verlassen" wiederholte Hermine mit tränen erstickter Stimme. „Versprich es mir Hermine"

„Ich verspreche es dir" sagte und nahm seine Hand. Er küsste ihre Hand und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin müde Minchen. Ich liebe Dich."

„Ich liebe Dich Papi. Ich komme morgen wieder versprochen." Sagte sie und wurde von dem Polizeimann raus geführt.

Wie konnte Hermine ahnen, das es das letzte Gespräch zwischen ihrem Vater und ihr war. Er verstarb kurz darauf, an seine Verletzungen. Bei dem überfall wurde er angeschossen, der Blutverlust und die geschädigten Organe haben den Kampf gewonnen. Mit nur Zehn Jahren war Hermine Granger ein Weisenkind, welches niemanden mehr hatte, außer ihrer Stiefmutter Viola.

_Viola, _Hermine schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Bei der Beerdigung spielte sie die perfekt trauernde Witwe, welche ein großes Mitgefühl für Hermine zeigte, aber hinter den Kulissen sah es ganz anders aus. Kaum war die Beerdigung vorbei, schmiss Viola Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer.

„Das Testament besagt, dass das Haus mir gehört und da du keine Verwandten mehr hast und alleine bist landest du entweder im Heim, oder ich zeige mich von meiner Gütigen Seite und nehme dich auf. Nun ja, stell dir vor wie das aussehen muss, wenn ich dich rausschmeiße. Du darfst bleiben, oben im Dachboden ist ein Bett da wirst du von nun an Wohnen. Meine Carrie brauch ein neues Zimmer, ihr so eine kleine Abstellkammer zu geben, eine Frechheit, wenn du mich Fragst. Ich will, das du dein Kram aus Carries Zimmer räumst. Danach kannst du anfangen zu kochen.

Verängstig und alleine ließ Hermine zu, das ihre Stiefmutter so mit ihr umging. Seit dem Tot ihres Vaters waren nun Sechsjahre vergangen und es hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Der Name Granger, war nicht mehr in Verbindung gebracht mit den tollen Arbeiten, die ihre Eltern leisteten, nein er wurde von Viola besudelt. Überall wo man Granger hörte, dachte man an die Verwöhnte Arrogante Barbie Viola Adama Granger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Und? Nächstes Kapitel bitte? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Also wie ihr sicher erkannt habt spielt die Handlung in der Muggelwelt. Magie wird nicht darin vorkommen, aber ein paar Charakter schon, also lasst eure Tomaten zu Hause. Wie gefällt euch die Story? Ich würde gerne ein paar Kommentare lesen. Nun ja, auch wenn es keine Kommentare geben wird, ich mag meine Idee (lach) Ich schmelze dahin, wenn ich mir die Story ausmale, wie sie werden soll +lach+ **

**AN: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling. Nur die Idee ist (fast) meine**

**Nun nun Enjoy *smile face***

**Kapitel 2**

Genervt machte Hermine Granger ihren Wecker aus, es war viel zu früh zum Aufstehen und wenn sie aus dem Fenster schaute bestätigte das ihre Aussage. Der September fing an dunkler zu werden. Es war halb Sechs Uhr morgens, sie musste jeden morgen so früh raus um die Hausarbeit und das Frühstück für Viola, Carrie und Roscoe fertig zu machen.

In dem Haus der Granger's, oder besser genannt Adam-Granger hatte sich in den Jahren viel verändert, Hermine wurde in ihrem Elternhaus nur geduldet um die anderen Familienmitgliedern zu bedienen.

Viola hatte sich das Geld, was Frank hinterlassen hatte vollkommen unter den Nagel gerissen, sie machte den Ruf der Granger keine Ehre. Sie schimpfte bei Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltungen über die Bettelnde Leute, erzählte rum für was man das Geld lieber ausgeben sollte und es war sehr wohl bekannt wie gerne sie das Geld ausgab. Es war ein Wunder, das sie das Haus noch halten konnte. Die Menschen waren zu nett um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, nämlich das sie ohne das Erbe und die Heirat gar kein Geld hatte. Hermine fragte sich oft, ob ihr Vater es wirklich gewollt hatte, dass sie Hermine Granger von nichts Leben sollte? Sie die einzige Tochter, kein Dach mehr über den Kopf? Keine Zukunft mehr? Das alles kam ihr sehr merkwürdig vor, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte nichts beweisen und irgendwelche Vermutungen sollte nicht Riskieren, das sie ihre Schulischenlaufbahn nicht beenden konnte.

Müde fuhr sie sich durchs Gesicht, sie streckte sich ehe sie sich zu ihrem Kleiderregal machte. Nachdem ihr Vater verstorben war, war der Dachboden ihr Schlafzimmer geworden. Sie hatte es sich ein bisschen gemütlicher eingerichtet. Sie konnte von glück sprechen, das ihre Stiefmutter nie einen Fuß hier nach Oben machte, denn sonst hätte sie den Schreibtisch entdeckt und die Stühle und die kleine Leselampe. Es war kein schlechter Ort zum leben, wenn man die Kälte im Winter nicht beachtete. Natürlich vermisste sie ihr Zimmer im unteren bereich des Hauses, aber hier Oben hatte sie ihre Ruhe.

In einer Ecke des Raumes stand eine alte Truhe mit vielen Büchern drin, Hermine hatte sie gleich nach dem Umzug entdeckt. Sie liebte das Lesen und die Bücher. Wenn sie konnte verbrachte sie ihre Zeit in der Bibliothek, aber das kam leider nicht oft vor, denn Viola hatte immer eine Aufgabe für Hermine.

Außerdem musste Hermine in einem Imbiss aushelfen. Violas Ex-Freund hatte es eröffnet und brauchte personal und da fiel Viola ihre Stieftochter ein. Es war kein schlechter Job, Hermine kam aus dem Haus raus und das Geld konnte sie sparen um aufs College zu gehen, außerdem waren ihre Kollegen nett zu ihr.. Der einzige Nachteil war es, das Hermine jeder Zeit abrufbereit sein musste, es konnte also sein, das sie vor der Schule im Imbiss arbeiten musste und danach kaum Zeit fand eine Dusche zu nehmen. Das verschaffte ihr etliche Namen in der Schule.

In der Schule hatte sie nur einen Freund und das war Neville Longbottom, sie wüsste nicht was sie ohne ihn tun würde. Er war immer für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Leider erzählte sie ihm nie, wie sie hier bei ihrer Stiefmutter behandelt wurde.

Keiner wusste was Hermine durch machte, sie schämte sich einfach zu sehr dafür.

Müde schnappte sich Hermine ihren ausgeblichenen blauen Pullover und ihre löchrige Jeans. Neville fragte sie oft, wieso Hermine ständig mit alten Klamotten trug. Hermine gab ihm nie eine Antwort darauf. Neue Klamotten bekam sie nur, wenn Carrie ihre nicht mehr haben wollte, das kam zum glück seit neustem oft vor. Schnell lief Hermine ins Bad und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie war blass und ihre Braunen Augen, die einst so glänzten, waren nun mehr ausdruckslos. Ihre Haare wuchsen, wie Unkraut, aber zum Frisör durfte sie nicht gehen, also schnitt sie die Haare manchmal selbst. Ihre lange lockige Mähne, war ein Thema in der Schule, überall witzelte man über das Fritten riechende Mädchen mit den zotteligen Haaren. Wie sehr wünschte sich Hermine, etwas gegen ihre unbändigen Haare machen zu können. Sie seufzte und band ihre Haare in einen festen knoten zusammen. Sie wusch sich ihr Gesicht und zog sich an, danach ging sie in die Küche um dort das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Jeder wollte morgens etwas anderes essen. Roscoe war der einzige im Haus der mitleid mit ihr hatte, er sagte ihr immer, das er nichts essen wollte, oder das er das aß, was die anderen essen.

Hermine entdeckte einen Zettel auf dem Tisch, schnell las sie ihn durch und stöhnte. Viola wollte ihre Diät weiterführen, das hieß es gab ein Green Smoothie Frühstück. Sie schaute welche Zutaten sie hatte und fing an das Gemüse zu schneiden. Wann würde Viola einsehen, das sie nicht mehr in Größe achtunddreißig passte?

Nachdem sie fertig war überlegte sie, was sie noch tun musste. Die Cornflakes waren auf dem Tisch. Der Orangensaft gepresst und der Smoothie stand auch fertig auf dem Tisch. Fehlte nur noch der Obstsalat für Madam Carrie.

Carrie war ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich. Ihre langen braunen Haare, hatte sie sich Wasserstoff Blond gefärbt, ihre Nägel waren auch so lang wie bei ihrer Mutter und seit kurzem hatte sie tätowierte Augenbraun. Hermine fand, das sie wie eine Vogelscheuche aussah, aber das würde sie dem Mädchen nie erzählen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, eine Bügelwäsche war noch im Waschkeller, dass würde sie vor der Schule schaffen, vielleicht konnte sie dann noch mal ihre Hausaufgaben überfliegen.

Hermine, war eine gute Schülerin, sie hatte fast nur Einsen und war die Lieblingsschülerin der Lehrer. Wie sich versteht, macht sie das nicht gerade zur beliebten Schülerin, es gab den anderen genug Stoff zum lästern. Ihr war es egal, sie wollte nur auf ein College.

Eine Stunde später hatte Hermine die Wäsche fertig und war dabei ihre Hausaufgaben zu überfliegen als Roscoe sie grüßte.

„Guten Morgen kleiner Mann" sagte sie strahlend zu dem Elfjährigen Jungen, der sie verlegen anschaute. Er schaute zum Frühstückstisch und setzte sich. „Danke Hermine" Hermine nickte und widmete sich ihren Aufgaben. Roscoe war ein süßer Junge. Er konnte nichts für seine böse Mutter.

Einer geschlagen Ewigkeit kamen auch Viola und Carrie in die Küche, ohne Präsens von Hermine zunehmen setzten sie sich an den Tisch und verlangen ihr Frühstück. Innerlich rollte Hermine mit den Augen. Hermine klappte ihr Buch zu und schaute zu ihrer Stiefmutter. „Was gibt es für Aufgaben" Viola schaute von ihrem Handy hoch und zog ihre ebenfalls tätowierten Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich denke, das weißt du. Fahr Roscoe zur Schule und dann gehst du Einkaufen, der Pool muss gereinigt werden und du kochst das Abendessen"

„Das übliche also." Mummelte Hermine und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Sie schenkte Roscoe einen liebevolles lächeln. „Na komm, wir fahren dich zur Schule." Entschuldigend schaute der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge Hermine an, diese zwinkerte ihn zu und ging in die Eingangshalle.

Sie zog sich ihre braunen Sneakers an die schon ganz löchrig waren und setzte sich in ihr eigenes Auto. Es war nichts besonderes, ein altes Auto mit Cabriofunktion. Ihr Stiefmutter war so nett es ihr zu kaufen, natürlich musste sie es abbezahlen, aber somit war Hermine ganz und gar Flexibel. Das einzige Problem an dem Auto war die Funktion des Daches. Wollte man das Dach aufmachen, klappt es nur zur hälfte auf, dann musste man mit Hand nachhälfen. Wollte man es zu machen, versagte es ganz. Hermine gab sich damit zufrieden, sie freute sich überhaupt ein Auto zu besitzen. Unruhig trommelte sie auf ihr Lenkrad rum, wenn Roscoe weiterhin so lange braucht, kommt sie selbst zu spät zur Schule. Sie wollte gerade aussteigen als sie den kleinen Jungen saß, wie er die Tür schloss und aufgeregt zu ihr lief.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe noch etwas gesucht." Mummelte er und setzte sich hinten auf den Sitz. Sie schaute im Rückspiegel wie er sie beobachtete, sie nickte und fuhr los. Sie hatte glück es war kaum was los auf der Straße und so konnte sie Roscoe schnell absetzen. Sie half ihm aus dem Auto und wollte ihn gerade umarmen als er ihr ein Päckchen hinhielt. Überrascht schaute sie zu dem Jungen runter. „Ich habe etwas für dich" mummelte er. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag." Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen. Sie hatte ihren Geburtstag vergessen, aber der kleine Junge nicht. Abgesehen von Neville hatte ihr, seit dem tot ihrer Eltern, noch nie jemand etwas geschenkt. Sie kniete sich auf Augenhöhe mit Roscoe und lächelte. „Das ist nicht nötig" sagte sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf und streckte ihr das Geschenk hin. „Nimm" sagte er. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Päckchen und machte es auf, mit großen Augen sah sie zu Roscoe auf „Das kann ich nicht annehmen, außerdem woher hast du das?"

Schüchtern schaute er zu Boden „Das ist mein Taschengeld, ich möchte das du dir neue Schuhe kaufst. Du sagtest das deine Löcher haben."

Hermines Herz sank in die Knie, sie hatte das letzte Mal geflucht, als sie den Jungen vom Fußballplatz abholte und es aus Eimern gegossen hatte. Wie konnte er es verstehen?

„Nimm es an Hermine, bitte" mit großen braunen Augen schaute der Junge sie an. Seine Brille rutschte ihm von der Nase. Sie setzte ihm die Brille richtig auf und umarmte ihn. Sie spürte den drang zu weinen, aber sie riss sich zusammen.

„Ich nehme es"

Nachdem sie wieder ins Auto gestiegen war und zur Schule fuhr überlegte sie was sie mit dem Geld machen sollte. Sie konnte es nicht ausgeben, das wäre nicht richtig. An der Ampel kurz vor der Schule entdeckte sie erst, wie spät es eigentlich war, innerlich stöhnte sie auf, das würde bedeuten, das sie keinen Parkplatz mehr bekommen würde. Einige Minuten später fuhr sie auf den Parkplatz der Hogwarts-High und ihre schlimme Vorahnung wurde bestätigt, jeder freie Parkplatz war besetzt. Frustriert löste sie den Knoten in den Haaren und wuschelte sich durch ihre Haare. Und nun? Sie fuhr ein stück und entdeckte zu ihrem Glück noch eine Lücke sie wollte gerade einschlagen als ein roter Jeep ihr zuvorkam und ihrem Parkplatz nahm. Sauer und mit großen Augen starte sie auf den Fahrer des Autos. Es war Harry Potter und seine Freundin Ginny Weasley und ihr Zwillingsbruder Ron Weasley.

Soweit Hermine den Gerüchten trauen konnte, sind die Potters erst letztes Jahr nach Godric`s Hollow gezogen, denn der großes James Potter konzentrierte sich jetzt auf seine Politische Karriere. James Potter war ein Name den jeder kannte, er war der Mann der den bösen und hinterhältigen Tom Riddel zur strecke brachte. Tom Riddle, der sich auch Voldemort nannte, plante angriffe auf Banken, auf Flugzeuge, er wollte jeden der seine Meinung nicht vertritt vernichten. Riddle täuschte jeden, nur nicht James Potter. James Potter überfuhr den Verbrecher auf frischer Tat. Niemand glaubte James Potter, sie hielten ihn für ein Spinner, der nur neidisch war, aber als der Tag kam an dem der großes James Potter, beweisen konnte, das Riddle diese Angriffe wirklich planten, da wurde aus dem kleinen Mann ein großer Held.

James Potter legte seine Politische Karriere an den Nagel und begann eine Football-Karriere, bis er sich eine schlimme Schulterverletzung zuzog und sich für seine andere Karriere entscheiden musste. Und nun Jahre später, steht der großes James Potter hier in Godric's Hollow als Bürgermeister.

Ginny Weasley stand als erstes aus dem Wagen aus. Ihr Rock war etwas zu kurz und so bekamen alle einen kleinen Ausblick auf Ginny Weasleys Unterwäsche. Genervt rollte Hermine mit den Augen, dieses Mädchen hält sich für so perfekt. Ihre Langen glatten roten Haare fielen locker von der Schulter und ihr lächeln war so strahlend weiß wie Papier. Hermine musste zugeben, sie sah bezaubernd aus. Ich Bruder war der nächste der aus dem Wagen ausstieg. Ron Weasley war ein Footballstar der Highschool, jedes Mädchen wollte mit ihm ausgehen. Es lag wahrscheinlich mehr an der Tatsache, dass er der beste Freund von Harry Potter war. Ron sah auch nicht schlecht aus, mit seinen Einmeter neunzig, und seinem Muskulösem Oberarmen, aber keiner kam gegen Harry Potter an.

Harry Potter war wie sein Freund auch ein Start der Footballmannschaft, er war beliebt und gutaussehend. Hermine musste zugeben, das Harry Potter der Inbegriff von Sexy war. Er war so groß wie Ron, seine Schwarzen Haare standen jedes Mal von allen Seiten ab, seine Muskeln schauten durch sein T-Shirt durch und seit neustem trug er keine Brille mehr.

Hermine beobachte wie Ron lachend sich den Rückensack auf den Rücken schnürte. Er deutete in Hermines Richtung und lachte weiter, dann entdeckte auch Ginny, wem sie den Parkplatz geklaut hatten und sie fing ebenfalls an zu kichern. Harry, der kurz nach Ron aus dem Auto stieg schaute seine Freunde mit zusammen gekniffen Augen an. Er drehte sich zu Hermine und deutete auf den freien Parkplatz kurz vor der Ausfahrt.

Ginny und Ron sahen sich verwundert an und auch Hermine war verwundert über die Geste. Sie legte den Gang ein und fuhr zur der Stelle die noch frei war.

Im Rückspiegel beobachtete sie kurz wie Harry ihr beim Einparken beobachtet ehe er sich seiner Freundin widmete. Verwundert schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, das hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Der Tag hätte nicht merkwürdiger beginnen können, dachte Hermine als sie sich auf ihren freien Stuhl in Biologie setzte. Neville war bereits da und deutete aufgeregt auf den Platz neben sich.

„Hey Nev" grüßte Hermine ihren besten Freund. Sie ließ ihre Tasche neben den Stuhl fallen und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. „Was bedeutet das Grinsen?" Neville, der noch immer an seine Babyfunde leidet drehte sich aufgeregt zu Hermine. „Sie hat ja gesagt" rief er und auch Hermine bekam große Augen.

„Luna? Ehrlich?" Sie freute sich zu hören, das Neville es endlich geschafft hatte Luna zu fragten, ob sie mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Er war seit Klasse eins ins sie verknallt und hat endlich den Mut gefunden sie zu fragen. Luna war ein liebes nettes Mädchen, etwas verrückt, aber sie war nett.

Die Lehrerin Madam Sprout betrat den Raum, sie bat die Klasse um ruhe, Hermine fiel auf das Harry und Ron noch fehlten.

„_Typisch_" dachte Hermine und sah zu den letzten leeren Plätzen. Sie schüttelte ihre Gedanken um die beiden ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Unterrichtsstunde.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Der Schultag verging schnell, zu schnell für Hermines Geschmack. Wenn der Tag so schnell endete, dann bedeutete es wieder nach Hause zu müssen. Sie schaute auf die Uhr Drei Uhr, sie sollte los gehen und Einkaufen.

„Hey kommst du noch mit in die Pool- Hall?" Fragte Neville sie, als sie vor ihrem Spinnt standen. Sie schenkte ihm ein sanftes lächeln „Ich kann nicht Nev, ich muss noch Einkaufen und zu Hause wartet noch viel arbeit-,

„Lässt deine Stiefmutter dich nicht einmal in ruhe? Hermine, was geht bei dir zu Hause vor?" besorgt schaute Neville sie an. Er ahnte etwas, aber die ganze Wahrheit wusste er nicht. Hermine atmete tief ein, sie legte ihre Bücher in den Schrank und drehte sich um.

„Neville, es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Viola brauch nur meine Hilfe."

„Hermine, wir sind Freunde, sag es mir." Hermine drehte ihren Kopf um zu sehen, ob sie jemand beobachtet. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein anderen Mal Nev. Ich muss noch die Bücher in die Bibliothek bringen. Wir sehen uns morgen ja?

„Okay Hermine, aber warte, ich habe dein Handy reparieret." Verwundert schaute Hermine auf das Handy, welches Neville in der Hand hielt. Das war nicht ihr Handy. Vor einem Jahr besorgte Neville ihr ein eigenes Handy, es war sein altes, er dachte sie braucht ein, fall etwas passieren sollte.

Sie musste zugeben, das Ding war ganz schön nützlich.

„Das ist nicht meins." Sagte sie und deutete auf seine Hand. Er grinste und nickte.

„Ich weiß, ich habe ein neues, du kannst meins haben. Das Ding hat eine super Funktion. Du gehst auf dieses Birnensymbol und schwups hast du mich als Chatpartner drin.

„Und was ist mit den Sms? Und den Kosten?" lachend schüttelte Neville den Kopf. „Brauchst dir keine Gedanken machen, es läuft übers Internet. Du bist automatisch bei dir zu Hause drin, weil ich es schon programmiert habe. Deine Stiefmutter ist nicht sonderlich erfinderisch."

„Wir können, dann kostenfrei schreiben?" Hermine riss ihre Augen auf, das klang alles so wunderschön. Sie nahm Nevilles Handy und küsste ihn auf die Wange dann schnappte sie sich ihre Bücher und ging in die Bibliothek. Auf den halben Weg spürte sie plötzlich wie sie in jemand hinein lief. Erschrocken ließ sie ihre Bücher fallen. Überrascht schaute sie zu der Person in die sie hineinlief. Harry Potter. Sie spürte wie sie rot wurde, verlegen kniete sie auf den Boden um ihre Bücher einzusammeln.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich habe dich wirklich nicht gesehen." Sie hörte wie er lachte und sie merkte wie die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch tanzten, bei dem klang seines lachen.

„Das glaube ich dir gerne." Er kniete sich ebenfalls zu ihr um ihr zu helfen. „Lass mich dir helfen." Sie sah zu ihm hoch und plötzlich wurden ihre knie ganz weich, seine Smaragd grünen Augen sahen sie freundlich und interessiert an.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte er besorgt. Er reichte ihr die Bücher und schenkte ihr erneut ein lächeln, wieder spürte sie die röte in ihren Wangen. Sie nickte, denn sie traute sich kein Wort zu sagen. Er schaute sie einen Moment lang an. „Nun ich denke ich werde dich zur Bibliothek begleiten müssen, sonst läufst du noch in jemanden." Scherzte er. Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Nein" nuschelte sie. „Ist nicht Nötig."

„Ach komm schon, ich muss sowieso dorthin. Habe in Bio eine Strafarbeit bekommen." Hermine rollte die Augen. „Mich wundert, das du zu spät gekommen bist, nachdem ihr mir den Parkplatz genommen hast, dachte ich solltet ihr Pünktlich da sein." Sie schaute zur Seite, er und sie liefen den Gang zur Bibliothek lang und langsam fand sie ihr Selbstbewusst sein wieder.

Er grinste verlegenen und fuhr sich durch sein Schwarzes Haar. „Ähm ja, also das, es tut mir Leid. Ich hatte dich zu spät gesehen. Ich schwöre."

Hermine winkte ab „Schon gut." Nach kurzem Moment des Schweigens waren sie in der Bibliothek angekommen. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

Einen Augenblick schaute Harry sie an, er schien etwas sagen zu wollen. Er gab ihre Bücher zurück und verabschiedete sich. „Wir sehen uns wieder." Sagte er und ging in die Bioabteilung. Kurz drehte er sich um. „Hermine oder?" Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. „Hermine Granger heißt du" Sie nickte und er lächelte. „Machs Gut Hermine"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Rechtschreibfehler dürfen behalten werden. Wollt ihr noch ein Kapitel?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Erschöpft ließ sich Hermine auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starte durch das Dachfenster, es war schon später und die Sterne erhellten den Nachhimmel. Sie kickte ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und legte sich vollständig auf's Bett.

Den Tag ließ sie noch einmal Review passieren: Roscoe schenkte ihr etwas zum Geburtstag, Neville hatte endlich eine Verabredung mit seiner großen Liebe und Harry Potter nahm zum ersten Mal Notiz von ihr. Der Stress mit ihrer Stiefmutter schien ihr schon fast nebensächlich als sie an Harry Potter und sein lächeln dachte.

Verwundert legte sie die Stirn in Falten. Wieso nahm er sie auf einmal wahr? Sollte sie sich sorgen machen, das er sie nur verarschte? Müde legte sie sich auf ihr Kissen, sie musste noch ihren Englischaufsatz fertig schreiben und die Französisch Vokabeln für den anstehenden Test morgen lernen.

Es war bereits zweiundzwanzig Uhr und der Wecke würde wieder um halb Sechs klingeln. Stöhnend setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf und nahm ihr Englischbuch in die Hand, dann sollte sie mal anfangen. Um ein Uhr morgen konnte sie nicht mehr, ihre Augen wollten nur widerwillig auf bleiben, deshalb beschloss sie den Aufsatz morgen fertig zu schreiben, irgendwie würde sie die Zeit dafür finden. Sie legte ihre Bücher beiseite und nahm den Bilderrahm in der Hand. Es war ein Bild ihrer Eltern.

Eine Wellte der Traurigkeit erfüllte sie, als sie das lächeln ihrer Eltern sah, aber sie wusste ganz weit oben im Himmel waren beide wiedervereint und wachten über sie.

„Gute Nacht Mama, Papa" flüsterte sie und küsste das Bild. Sie machte das Licht aus und beobachte die Sterne. Mit einer Träne im Auge schlief sie ein.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten morgen wachte sie wie immer früh auf. Sie machte sich fertig und ging in die Küche um das Frühstück vorzubereiten als ein Anruf kam. Sie erkannte die Nummer, es war Jack aus dem Imbiss. Stöhnend nahm sie das Gespräch an.

Jack erklärte ihr, das Jaqueline einen Wichtigen Termin hatte und er dringend einen Ersatz für sie brauchte. Widerwillig stimmte sie zu, sie würde die erste Stunde verpassen und wahrscheinlich ihren Aufsatz nicht fertig schreiben können, aber das war ihr egal, der Gedanke daran wie sie nach der Schicht riechen könnte machte ihr mehr sorgen als irgendeinen Aufsatz. Die Vorfreude auf die Namen, die Ginny Weasley und ihr Gefolge ihr geben würden ließ sie nur schwer das Haus verlassen.

Schnell bereitete sie das Frühstück für Roscoe und Cassie vor und schrieb Viola noch eine Nachricht, denn Viola Adams musste Roscoe heute einmal selbst zur Schule fahren. Bei dem Gedanken, an das Böse Gesicht von Viola musste sie kichern, es kam selten vor, dass Viola ihre Kinder irgendwohin fahren musste, denn es gab ja Hermine.

Es war bereits kurz vor Sieben als sie ihre Schultasche und ein paar Klamotten zum wechseln schnappte und in ihr Auto stieg. Zwanzig Minuten später fuhr sie auf den Parkplatz von „Jacky's Imbiss". Schon vom Weiten konnte sie erkennen, das im Imbiss viel zu tun gab, denn überall standen Autos auf dem Gelände, anscheinend wollte heute keiner zu Hause frühstücken.

„Schön das du hier bist, hier ist die Hölle los" wurde sie von ihrer Arbeitskollegin Bennita Rilley begrüßt, welche gerade dabei einem Dicken Mann mit Schnurrbart, einen weiteren Kaffee einzugießen. Hermine kannte den Mann, er war ein Stammkunde, er kam meistens nur zum Kaffeetrinken. Bennite, war eine gute Freundin für Hermine geworden, sie sorgte dafür, das Hermine nicht zu viel arbeitete und rechtzeitig nach Hause kam. Manchmal gab Bennita ihr die Reste aus der Küche mit, damit sie diese zu Hause essen konnte. Es war nicht so, das Hermine hungern musste, aber sie durfte nur das essen was die anderen im Haus essen und das war meistens nichts. Sie lächelte ihrer Arbeitskollegen zu und übernahm die Bestellung am Tisch Sechsundzwanzig.

Mit großer Erleichterung setzte sich Hermine Vier stunden später hinter das Steuer ihres Autos. Aus zwei Stunden wurden Vier und somit hatte sie nicht nur die Englischstunde verpasst, nein sogar ihren Vokabeltest, der für die Dritte Stunde angesagt war. Sie wusste nicht wie sie das Madam McGonagall erklären sollte. Auf dem Gelände der Schule angekommen, stellte sie fest, das die Pause bereits angefangen hatte, stöhnend faste sie sich an den Kopf.

„Toll" mummelte sie und betrachtete sich im Spiegel.

Schon immer war sie sehr blass, aber heute schien sie noch blasser als sonst. Durch die starken Augenringe unter ihren Augen und der weißen Haut sah sie aus wie eine lebende Leiche. Um ein bisschen Farbe in ihr Gesicht zu bekommen kniff sie sich kurz in die Wangen, aber es hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt, somit ließ sie es sein und begann damit an sich selbst zu riechen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass sie heute nicht ganz so stark nach Fritten roch.

Sie nahm ihr Parfüm, welches Neville ihr letztes Weihnachten geschenkt hatte und sprühte sich mit dem Duft ein. Vanille war besser als Fritten. Sie schnappte sich ihre Schultasche und machte sich auf den Weg ins Gebäude, zu ihrem Unglück standen Harry und seine Freunde genau im Eingang. Mit gesenktem Blick wollte sie an der Gruppe vorbei gehen, aber Ginny hatte sie entdeckt.

„Ah, das Weisenkind erscheint auch noch? Warst du wieder in der Frittenbude? Oder hast du dir diesen Geruch jetzt als Deo zugelegt?" Ron, Ginny, Parvati und Lavender lachten nur Harry schaute sie ernst an.

Sie spürte wie sich ihre Wangen färbten. Sie wollte nur weg von diesem Ort.

„Ach Granger, so wirst du noch ewig eine Jungfrau -,"

„Ginny, es reicht." Hörte Hermine Harrys plötzlich stimme sagen. Nicht nur sie schien verwundert auch die anderen um sie herum sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Aber Harry, sie schau sie an. Das kannst du nicht wirklich meine? Sieh dir den Trampel an."

„Ich sage es reicht Ginny." Beschämt schaute Hermine zu Boden. Wieso stand sie noch hier? Wieso lief sie nicht weg? Ginny betrachtete Hermine mit einem merkwürdigen Blick, sie rümpfte die Nase und zeigte ihren zwei Anhängern ihr zu folgen. „Kommt wir gehen" rief sie.

„Alles Ok Hermine" fragte Harry. Sein Gesicht war noch immer sehr ernst und war das Sorge in seinem blick? Sie nickte und wollte gerade antworten als Professort Dumbledore auftauchte. Er grüßte die Gruppe freundlich und wandte sich direkt an Hermine.

„Ms Granger, ich hätte gerne ein Wort mit Ihnen in meinem Büro." Er verabschiedete die Gruppe und ging zurück wo er herkam. Nervös betrachtete Hermine die beiden Jungs vor sich. Sie atmete tief durch und nickte zum abschied.

„ , woher kommen Sie?" fragte der Schulleiter sie, als sie in seinem Büro Platz nahm. Das Büro war mit lauter merkwürdigen Dingen eingerichtet, zu einem besaß der Schulleiter etliche an Bücherregal und Mikroskope und zum anderen hatte der Professor eine Leidenschaft für Portraits. Es war ein wenig unheimlich in einem Raum mit vielen Gemälden zu sitzen „Ich verstehe ja, das Sie eine schwere Zeit durch machen, aber ihre Schulbildung ist Ihnen doch Wichtig oder?" Beschämt schaute sie zu Boden. Noch nie hatte sie gefehlt nur dieses eine Mal und nun saß sie hier und bekam diese Rede? Hatte Harry Potter auch diese Rede hören müssen? Sie betrachtete den alten Mann vor sich. Dumbledore war seit Ewigkeiten Schulleiter an dieser Schule. Er war ein alter Mann mit langem weiß silbernen Bart und einer Runden Halbmond Brille, seine blauen Augen beobachten sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß Professor, es wird nicht mehr vorkommen. Man brauchte meine Hilfe."

„Wollen Sie mir irgendetwas sagen ." In Hermines inneren schrie es. Hilf mir aus dieser Hölle raus, aber sie konnte nicht, deswegen schaute sie weiter auf den Boden. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete ihre Hände. Dumbledore seufzte und rieb sich die Augen. „Sie können immer zu mir kommen Ms. Granger. Sie dürfen gehen." Sofort sprang Hermine auf. „Danke Professor." Sie hatte gerade die Tür erreicht als er sie zurück rief „Sie dürfen den Test nachher um Drei Uhr nachholen." Mit einem dankendem lächeln drehte sich Hermine um, sie nickte zum abschied und ging aus der Tür hinaus. Es war bereits Zwölf Uhr und der Unterricht hatte begonnen, sie suchte ihr Klasse und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl neben Neville.

„Die Pommesbude ist wieder da" rief Lavender und alle in der Klasse lachten. Hermine rutschte ihren Stuhl hinunter und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Wie viel Kraft hatte sie noch?

„Alles Ok Hermine?" flüsterte Neville ihr einen Moment später zu, Hermine nickte nur.

„Jack brauchte eine Aushilfe, du weißt ich brauche das Geld" Besorgt schaute Neville sie an, er nahm ihre Hand und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. „Aber nicht um jeden Preis Hermine. Verdammt erzähl mir was los ist."

Hermine riss ihre Hände los und legte ihren Kopf auf den Tisch. Sie spürte tränen ihren Wangen hinunter laufen. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte Neville alles erzählen, aber dann würde Viola sie von der Schule werfen lassen und dann konnte sie ihr Traum vom College vergessen.

Plötzlich hörte sie wie Professor Snape ihren Namen rief, beschämt schaute sie von ihrer Sitzposition hoch und merkte wie jeder im Klassenraum sie anstarrte. Ginny Weasley flüsterte Lavender Brown etwas ins Ohr und alle beide begann schallend zu lachen. Peinlich berührt spürte Hermine die wärme in ihren Wangen. „Es tut mir Leid Professor." Mummelte sie.

„Ms. Granger, wenn sie schlafen möchten, bitte ich Sie es nach der Schule zu tun." Hermine nickte und schaute noch immer Peinlich berührt auf ihren Tisch.

Der Rest der Stunde verlief Ereignislos. Hermine passte seit der Ermahnung besser auf und schrieb fleißig mit. Je mehr sie sich mit dem Schulstoff beschäftigte, desto mehr vergaß sie ihre Probleme. So enttäuschender war es für sie als die Klingel ertönte, die ankündigte, dass die Stunde vorbei war. Etwas unmotiviert packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und lief zur Tür, wo Neville bereits mit einem breiten grinsen auf sie wartete. „Nur noch Geschichte und dann haben wir Wochenende" rief er aufgeregt.

Innerlich stöhnte Hermine auf, das Wochenende! Das Wochenende bedeutete für Hermine Granger, Hausarbeit, Hausarbeit, Hausarbeit, ohne abwinken. Wir gerne würde sie das Wochenende damit verbringen etwas für sich zu tun, aber Viola sorgte dafür, das ihr nicht langweilig sein würde.

„Viola hat sicher wieder etwas für mich zu tun Nev, also mach keine großen Pläne." Erklärte sie ihrem besten Freund. Sie standen vor ihrem Spinnt, sie brauchte ihr Geschichtsbuch für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde. Neville musterte sie mit einem fragendem Blick, sie wusste was er als nächstes Fragen würde, deswegen schenkte sie ihm ein lächeln und winkte das Thema ab.

„So bester Freund, wie geht die Sache mit Luna voran?" Hermine wusste das sie somit das Thema perfekt geändert hatte. Innerlich lachte Hermine, Neville war schnell und leicht abzulenken, es war einfach zu süß. Sein rundes Mond Gesicht breitete sich zu einem grinsen aus „Sie hat mir eine Nachricht geschrieben, wir treffen uns heute Abend in der Pool- Hall."

„Das ist wunderbar Neville. Du schreibst mir wie das Treffen verlief oder? Ich brauch etwas auf das ich mich freue, wenn ich nachher nach Hause gehe." Beide gingen Seite an Seite den Flur entlang und unterhielten sich bis sie den Gesichtsraum betraten.

Der Gesichtskurs war nicht wirklich beliebt und so wunderte es nicht, dass nur Vier Schüler im Raum saßen. Nach Ende der Stunde verabschiedete sie sich von Neville.

„_Hey warum kommst du nicht mit?" _ und ging zum Klassenraum, wo sie ihren Vokabeltest nachschrieb. Sie verdrehte innerlich die Augen, als sie die einfachen Wörter sah. Wieso hatte sie sich solche Sorgen gemacht? Zufrieden packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und ging raus auf den Flur wo sie mit einem Mädchen zusammen stieß.

„Oh nein" riefen beide Mädchen gleichzeitig. Das Mädchen war ein Kopf kleiner als Hermine und hatte rote lange Haare.

„Ich habe ein Talent mit jedem zusammen zu stoßen." Mummelte Hermine und half dem Mädchen auf die Beine. „Es tut mir Leid."

„Du kannst nichts dafür, ich habe nicht darauf geachtet wo ich lang laufe. `War etwas in Gedanken versunken." Grinste das rot Haarige Mädchen und Hermine spürte eine Welle der Eifersucht. Wie konnte der Gott im Himmel so gemein sein und jedes Mädchen, außer sie, so hübsch machen?

„Ich bin Lila Potter" stellte sich das kleine Mädchen vor „Und du bist?" Hermine's Augen wurden groß. Potter? Das war Harry Potters Vierzehnjährige Schwester? War Hermine so blind geworden? Natürlich war sie mit Harry Potter verwandt. Sie hatten beide die Selben grünen Augen und die gleichen Gesichtszüge.

„Hermine Granger" Lila lächelte und schüttelte Hermines Hände. „Ich habe schon viel über eine Hermine gehört, jetzt habe ich ein Gesicht zu dieser Person. Du bist die Beste Schülerin im Jahrgang, nein was sage ich? Du bist die beste Schülerin die Hogwarts je gesehen hat." Sprachlos stand Hermine vor dem Mädchen, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. War das ein Kompliment? Schnell schüttelte sie den Kopf. Was war mit den Potters los?

Lila sah Hermines innerlichen Kampf. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich gebe nichts auf die Worte von anderen Leuten. Du bist eine nette Person und so sollte man dich auch behandeln. Ich muss los, mein Bruder wartet draußen." Sie grinste und deutete auf den Parkplatz „Will ihn nicht noch länger warten lassen, er ist schon sauer genug mich hin und her fahren zu müssen. Machs gut Hermine." Sagte Lila und drehte sich um. Lila war schon fast zur Eingangshalle raus als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte „Man sieht sich bestimmt in der Bibliothek."

Noch immer ohne Worte starte Hermine dem Mädchen hinter her. Noch nie hatte sich jemand so freundlich mit ihr unterhalten. Ein kleines lächeln breitete sich auf ihr Gesicht aus. Vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut werden. Zufrieden schnürte sie sich ihre Umhänge Tasche um die Schulter und ging zu ihrem Auto. Sie hoffte, das Gefühl, welches sie jetzt empfand würde anhalten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Noch immer keine Reviews? Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mhm...Hobbys?: Ich lese gerne Reviews, helft mir mein Hobby weiterzurführen ;) **

**Alles gehört JK Rowling/Es wird kein Geld verdient. **

**Kapitel** **4**

Gelangweilt beobachtete Harry wie seine Schwester und seine Mutter sich über das neue Buch von J.K. Rowling unterhielten. Gab es keine besseren und wichtigeren Themen als dieses blöde Buch? Wie zum Beispiel die neue Football Saison der Gryffindor Lions? Hätte er kein Hausarrest würde er jetzt draußen mit seinem Kumpel Ron ein paar Körbe werfen, aber nein, das Glück schien nicht auf seine Seite.

„Dieser blöde Hausarrest" mummelte er und setzte sich das Wohnzimmerkissen auf das Gesicht. Zu seinem Pech hatte ihn seine Mutter gehört.

„Du hast selber Schuld Harry, mein Sohn hat kein Geschlechtsverkehr in der Öffentlichkeit." Sagte seine Mutter. Lila lachte und stimmte ihrer Mutter zu „Vor allem, weil du erst gar kein Sex haben solltest." Spielerisch streckte sie ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus, dieser nahm das Kissen vom Gesicht und bewarf seine kleine Schwester damit.

„Hört auf ihr beiden! Aber im ernst Harry, wir haben dich besser erzogen."

„Es ist nichts passiert Mum" stöhnte Harry, er hatte keine Lust das Thema noch einmal aufkommen zu lassen, es war schon peinlich genug gewesen sich von seinen Eltern erwischen zu lassen. Er und seine Freundin Ginny übertrieben es, nach ihrem Date maßlos beim Knutschen, im Auto. Wenn seine Eltern ihn nicht erwischt hätten, dann hätte er es mit ihr in seinem Auto auf dem Restaurant Parkplatz getrieben.

„Aber wir wissen, dass ihr es getan habt, vielleicht nicht gerade im-„ begann Lila. Genervt sprang Harry von der Couch um Lila den Mund zuschließen. „Sei leise" schimpfte er. Seine Mutter musste nicht unbedingt wissen, dass er hinter ihrem Rücken Sex hatte.

„Ich hoffe ihr Verhütet" sagte Lily und rollte die Augen. Mit hochrotem Kopf ließ Harry von seiner Schwester ab. „Mum!" Lila saß kichernd neben ihrer Mutter.

Harry erhob sich, er hatte genug gehört. „Ich geh auf mein Zimmer" rief er. In seinem Zimmer angekommen legte er sich auf sein King Size Bett. Natürlich verstand er seine Eltern, aber er fand auch, dass sie im Thema „Kein Sex vor der Ehe" übertrieben. Es war nicht gerade so, das die Beiden sich in seinem Alter daran gehalten hätten. Außerdem war er ein Junge von Siebzehnjahren, beliebt und in der Footballmannschaft, da konnten sie nicht erwarten, dass er nicht an Sex dachte.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zu seinem Nachttisch, dort stand ein Foto von seiner Familie: Lily Potter lachend mit James Potter, beide hielten sich in den Armen, Lila saß grinsend vor ihren Eltern und Harry stand neben seinem Vater mit Baby Rosalie im Arm. Auch wenn sich Harry oft über seine Familie ärgerte, er fühlte sich sehr glücklich sie zu haben. Er liebte seine Vier Jahre alte kleine Schwester Rosalie abgöttisch und Lila? Lila war auch etwas ganz besonderes. Als Kinder waren sie und er die Besten Freunde, die Pubertät hatte diese Beziehung verändern. Manchmal aber verstanden die Beide sich doch noch wie früher. Neben dem Familienbild war ein Bild von Ginny.

_**Ginny**_, er musste schmunzeln. Er fragte sich, wie er sich in ein Mädchen wie sie verlieben konnte. War es Liebe? Oder kam diese Beziehung nur, weil sie die Schwester seines Besten Freundes war? War es ein Klischee, das zwei Personen wie sie beide zusammen waren? Sie war das beliebteste Mädchen und er der beliebteste Junge auf der Hogwarts-High. Bedeutete das Automatisch, dass sie für einander bestimmt waren? Genervt verschränkte er die Arme hinter den Kopf. Er wünschte sich, dass er eine Antwort darauf wüsste, aber es war nicht der Fall. Eins wusste er und das war, dass Ginny ihn in letzter Zeit ziemlich auf den Geist ging.

„Harry du möchtest runter kommen, das Abendessen ist fertig." Hörte er Lila an der Tür sagen. Verwundert schreckte er hoch. Abendessen? Es war doch erst Vier Uhr am Nachmittag. Lila sah Harrys verwunderten Blick und lachte „Du hast den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen. Komm Dad ist sogar da." Schweren Mutes erhob sich Harry von seinem gemütlichen Bett. „Ich komme" nuschelte er.

Im Esszimmer angekommen saßen bereits Lily und James Potter zusammen mit Rosalie am Tisch. Wie Harry erkennen konnte gab es Lilas Lieblingsessen, Cornedbeef. Angeekelt zog Harry eine Grimasse, er konnte nicht verstehen wie seine kleine Schwester auf so etwas ekelige abfahren konnte. Lila ging an Harry vorbei und grinste ihm zu, sie wusste was Harry dachte, nämlich das sie in der Essensauswahl wieder einmal gewonnen hatte. Schnaufend setzte er sich an die Seite von James Potter, Lila saß ihm gegenüber.

„Guten Abend mein Sohn" grüße James Potter. Harry bekam oft gesagt, das er aussah wie sein Vater nur die Augen, die waren von seiner Mutter. Er konnte diesen Satz schon auswendig, so oft hatte er ihn zu hören bekommen. Natürlich fand auch er, das er James Potter sehr ähnlich sah, aber er verstand nicht wieso man ihn ständig darauf hinweisen musste. James Potter sah zu seiner Frau und nickte „ Ich denke wir können mit dem Essen beginnen Liebling."

Es war eine art Tradition bei den Potters, dass sie jeden Abend gemeinsam das Abendessen begangen, es durfte keiner vorher anfangen zu Essen, ehe der letzte Potter nicht auf seinem Stuhl saß. Auch wenn Harry es nie zugeben würde, er mochte diese Tradition.

„Also was habt ihr heute schönes erlebt?" fragte James Potter in die runde. Seine Kinder rollten die Augen, es war die Selbe Frage wie jeden Abend und wieder würde die Antwort lauten: Nichts besonders Dad. Doch dieses Mal grinste Lila und legte ihre Gabel beiseite.

„Ich bin heute mit einem netten Mädchen zusammen gestoßen. Ich war etwas in Gedanken"

„In Gedankten" schnaufte Harry. Jetzt konnte er ihren Spruch von vorhin heimzahlen. „Ich wette du hast an Dean Thomas gedacht, stimmts?" Verlegen schaute Lila auf ihren Teller. James sah interessiert zwischen den Geschwistern hin und her. „Wer ist Dean Thomas?"

„Das ist der höfliche junge Mann von Lilas Schulweihnachtsfeier. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Jungen der dir den Kaffee gebracht hatte?" sagte Lily und zwinkerte Lila zu, diese grinste ihre Mutter an.

„Ich erinnere mich. Lila du bist trotzdem noch zu Jung um dich für Jungs zu interessieren."

„Natürlich Dad" sagte Lila und rollte mit den Augen „Harry war zwölf als er mit Cho geknutscht hatte, aber ich bin zu Jung." Überrascht schaute James zu seinem Sohn, dieser sank eine ebene tiefer unter seinen Stuhl.

„Er kommt nach dir James" sagte seine Mutter. James grinste und zwinkerte Harry zu „Und ich bin stolz drauf."

„Ich habe Sandkuchen gebacken Daddy" rief die kleine Rosalie von ihrem Platz. Rosalie war das jüngste Familienmitglied der Potters, sie war Vier Jahre und hatte die Selben roten Haare wie Lilly und Lila Potter. Es schien als ähnelten die Frauen in der Familie alle einem Vorbild.

„Das ist wunderbar meine kleine. Hat der Kuchen auch geschmeckt?" fragte James Potter das kleine Mädchen. Diese grinste und nickte.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig" erzählte Lila. „ Ich bin mit ihr zusammengestoßen und habe mit ihr geredet. Sie wirkt nett. Ich verstehe nicht wieso alle in der Schule so schlecht über sie reden. Lila schaute Harry direkt in die Augen. Fragend hob Harry die Augenbrauen. Was wollte seine Schwester damit sagen?

„Wer was das Mädchen Schatz?" fragte Lily und half Rosalie bei ihrem Abendessen. Lila schaute weiter in Harrys Augen und Antwortete „Hermine Granger"

Noch immer verwirrt schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Was hatte er mit diesem Mädchen zu tun, das seine Schwester ihn so anstarte. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass jeder schlecht über sie redete.

„Granger" James Potter hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich habe von den Namen gehört. Viola Adams ist ihr Mutter, glaube ich."

„Stiefmutter Liebling" korrigierte Lily ihren Mann beiläufig. Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken. „Ihr Vater war der bekannte Chirurg, ihre Mutter eine gute Zahnärztin."

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte James. Lily schien aus ihren Gedanken zu kommen, sie schüttelte den Kopf und erklärte woher sie die Information hatte.

„Zunächst einmal James: Du als Bürgermeister solltest mehr über deine Stadt wissen und was dort passiert und zweitens hat es mir deine Mutter erzählt, kurz nachdem wir hier hergezogen sind." James lief bei Lilys Kommentar rot an und piekste beleidigt in sein Essen.

„Was weißt du noch über sie?" fragte Lila. „Sie scheint mir immer so traurig und einsam."

„Beobachtest du sie?" Fragend hob Harry seine Augenbraun. Er müsste Lügen, wenn er nicht zugeben würde, das er sieh ebenfalls in der letzten Zeit beobachtet hatte, vor allem nach Ginny's gemeinen Kommentaren.

„Nach dem tot ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater-, „

„Was? Sie hat beide Elternteile verloren?" traurig sahen sich die Geschwister an. Sie konnten sich nicht vorstellen, wie es für Hermine sein musste beide Elternteile zu verlieren. Beschämt schaute Harry zu seinem Teller. Wieso redete man nicht davon in der Schule?

Traurig nickte Lily und erzählte weiter. „Viola Adams hatte kurz vor dem tot Mr Granger das Sorgerecht für Hermine bekommen."

Nachdem Abendessen gingen Harry und Lila schweigend auf ihren Zimmer, kurz vor Harrys Tür drehte sich Lila zu ihrem Bruder um. „Denkst du dass diese Viola Hermine schlecht behandelt? Ich meine wie, du weißt schon, die böse Stiefmutter-Sache."

Einen Augenblicklang dachte Harry nach. „Ich glaube nicht, sie hat ein zu Hause und unterernährt scheint sie mir auch nicht." Böse Funkelte Lila ihren Bruder an.

„Das sind keine Zeichen Harry. Ich meine-," frustriert warf sie die Hände in die Luft. „Ich werde nicht mehr Blind sein, ich werde ihre Freundin. Und DU" mit drohenden Finger bohrte sie auf Harrys Brust. „Solltest deinen _Status _nutzen ihr zu helfen."

„Was soll ich tun? Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren." Zornig funkelte Lila ihren Bruder an. „Das will ich nicht hören Potter. Ich jage deinen Arsch bis nach Grönland, wenn du weiterhin zu der Gruppe gehörst die ihr das Leben zur Hölle macht."

Harry schluckte, manchmal konnte seine Schwester, genau wie ihre Mutter, angsteinflößend sein. Noch immer zornig drehte sie sich um und ging in ihr Zimmer. Verwundert schaute er seiner kleinen Schwester nach. Er stand zwischen den Stühlen und wusste absolut nicht was er tun sollte. Hermine war ihm zum ersten mal richtig aufgefallen, als sie ineinander liefen. Sie wirkte so schüchtern und doch normal. Sie schien ganz anders, als die anderen Mädchen mit denen er zu tun hatte. Er beschloss die Sache auf sich zu kommen zu lassen. Zufrieden über seine Entscheidung ging er in sein Schlafzimmer, seinen Hausarrest würde er mit ein paar Videospielen vertreiben.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freitagabend war wieder einmal im Imbiss die Hölle los, es war kein Wunder, denn Freitagabende waren bekannt dafür, das man sich im Imbiss trifft und dort rum hängt, ehe man in irgendwelchen Clubs zieht. „_Können die nicht in die Pool-Hall gehen?_ Dachte sie und rieb sich ihre wunden Füße" Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, das ihre Füße noch ein wenig aushalten müssen. Seufzend stand sie vom Stuhl auf.

„Hermine nach der Schicht kommst du noch in mein Büro. Du machst heute alleine Sauber, verstanden?" rief ihr Jack vom Büro aus zu. Verwundert schaute sie zu ihrem Boss. „Wieso?"

„Frag nicht, tu es einfach" antwortete er und steckte sich seine Zigarette in den Mund und ging in sein Büro zurück. Stöhnend drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um. Sie wollte doch einfach nur nach Hause und in ihr Bett.

Jacks Anruf kam nach der Schule er brauchte wieder einen Ersatz für eine Kollegin, widerwillig stimmte sie seinem Angebot zu auch wenn es ihr merkwürdig erschien, das gleich zwei Kollegen am selben Tag ausfielen. Drei Stunden später verstaute sie ihre dreckige schürze in den Schrank, Bennita und ein paar anderer ihrer Kollegen waren bereits kurz vor Mitternacht gegangen nur sie musste noch bleiben und den Laden säubern. Erschöpft und Müde klopfte sie an die Büro Tür von Jack Sullivan.

„Ah Hermine, sehr schön. Komm doch rein" sagte er und deutete auf den freien Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Angewidert betrat sie das vollgequalmte Zimmer, sie konnte nicht verstehen wie ein Mensch so viel Rauchen konnte. Zum glück stank sie bereits nach Frittenfett umso weniger störte sie der Zigarettenrauch. Jack setzte sich Hermine gegenüber, mit einem schmierigen lächeln musterte er sie von oben bis unten. Hermine merkte wie sie nervös wurde. Was wollte er von ihr? Seine schwarzen Augen ruhten weiter auf ihr, ein seltsames grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Wenn er so aussah, fand Hermine sah er ziemlich erschreckend aus. Eine kleine Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihre Haut.

„Du fragst dich sicher wieso du hier bist. Ich werde es dir erklären. Meine Personalkosten sind zu hoch geworden" erklärte Jack und stand auf. Er stand direkt neben Hermine, sie konnte eine kleine Alkoholfahne riechen, angewidert drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu.

„Ich mag dich Hermine und deswegen möchte ich dich nicht rauswerfen müssen." Mit großen Augen betrachtete sie ihren Chef. Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Sie brauchte diesen Job.

„Aber die Zeiten sind schwer. Du bist Jung, du bekommst was neue. Außerdem bist du bald auf dem College." Tränen stiegen in Hermines Augen, ohne das Geld was sie hier verdiente konnte sie ihren Traum vom College vergessen.

„Aber, aber" setzte er fort „Du kannst mich dazu bringen dich nicht zu entlassen."

„WAS?" panisch sprang sie vom Stuhl auf. Ein gemeines Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er machte ein Schritt auf Hermine und beugte sich zu ihr runter. „Du verstehst mich schon richtig Hermine." Flüsterte er. Plötzlich ergriff er ihre Arme und zog sie auf die Füße, Panik überfiel Hermine als sie Jacks Hand unter ihrem Kinn spürte.

„Du bist wunderschön Hermine" sagte er und versuchte sie zu Küssen. Angewidert drehte Hermine ihren Kopf als sie wieder ohne Vorwarnung auf dem Schreibtisch von Jack landete. Hermine wollte schreien, aber Jack hielt ihr den Mund zu. Mit jeder Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte versuchte sie sich gegen Jacks Berührungen zu wehren, aber es war vergebens er war um einiges kräftiger als sie.

Sie spürte wie seine Hände ihre Bluse öffnete und er ihren Bauch entlang streichelte „Oh so schöne zarte Haut"

„Hermines sei lieb" flüsterte er in ihrem Ohr, dabei öffnete er ihren Knopf von der Hose. Heiße tränen liefen Hermines Wangen hinunter, das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Er würde sie gleich hier und jetzt Vergewaltigen!

Sie wollte schon aufgeben sich zu wehren als sie die Lampe entdeckte. Sie musste es versuchen um aus der Hölle rauszukommen. „Nicht weinen kleines. Du bist so Sexy deine Brüste sind so Prall" Hermine spürte die Übelkeiten in sich hochkommen, sie streckte sich und schnappte nach der Lampe. Mit Voller Kraft holte sie aus und schlug Jack damit auf den Kopf.

„Ah Verdammt" schrie er und rollte von ihr runter. Schnell sprang Hermine vom Schreibtisch hoch und rannte zur Tür. Ihre Hand umschloss gerade den Türknauf als Jack sie an der Schulter griff und sie herumwirbelte. „Du Schlampe" schrie er und verpasste ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige. Wieder griff er nach ihr und schupste sie an das Bücherregal „Es wird dir noch Leid tun, du Miststück" wieder schlug er auf sie ein. „Du wirst dir wünschen nie geboren zu sein."

„Aufhören" weinte Hermine. „Aufhören. Jack hörte auf und starte sie einen Moment an, auf einmal grinste er plötzlich. „Geh und wenn du jemand davon erzählst, dann bringe ich dich um!" Kein zweites Mal musste Hermine diese Worte hören sofort sprang sie auf und rannte hinaus auf den Flur zu ihrem Auto. Ohne zurück zu schauen und völlig aufgelöst fuhr sie los. Ohne anzuhalten fuhr sie auf den direkten weg nach Hause, sie wollte nicht decken und nie wieder an diesem Ort zurück. Weinend stieg sie aus ihrem Auto. Ihre Bluse und ihre Hose waren noch immer offen, aber ihr war es egal. Sie schloss die Haustür auf und ging sofort ins Badezimmer was sie dort im Spiegel sah lies sie erschrecken. Ihr Gesicht war angeschwollen, ihre Lippen aufgeplatzt, die Wangen nass von den Tränen und ihr Augen ganz rot und dick. Weinend sackte sie auf den Badezimmerfußboden zusammen, sollte ihre Familie doch reinkommen und sie so vorfinden. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zog sie ihre Klamotten aus und stieg in die Dusche. Nach der längsten Dusche, die sie je hatte stieg sie in ihren Pyjama und checkte noch einmal ihre Sms. Eine war von Neville, er schrieb ihr, das er sie in der Pool-Hall vermisst hatte und die andere Nachricht von Jack.

_Hermine_,

_komm Dienstag zu deiner Schicht im Laden. Du bist nicht entlassen. _

-_Jack_

Zitternd setzte sich Hermine auf ihr Bett. Was sollte sie tun? Wollte sie dort, wo der Mistkerl war, wieder hingehen? Wieder kamen ihr die Tränen hoch als sie an den Abend dachte. Wieso war ihr leben so verpfuscht? Was hatte sie dem lieben Gott getan, das er sie auf so eine brutale weise bestrafen musste? Schluchzend legte sie sich in ihr Bett dabei versuchte sie nicht an Jacks Gesicht, oder an das Gefühl seiner Hände an ihrem Körper zu denken. Wie ein kleines Kind zog sie ihre Beine eng an ihrem Körper, sie fühlte sich so dreckig, so erniedrigt, so bescheuert. Sie wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen und war gerade dabei das Licht auszuschalten als das Bild ihrer Eltern von ihrem Nachtisch fiel.

„Oh nein" rief Hermine und wollte es aufheben doch der riss in der Mitte ließ ihr den Atmen stocken. Mitten durch das strahlend weiße lächeln ihres Vaters war das Bild zersplittert. Eine lange Zeit starte sie auf das Bild ihres Vaters ehe sie es aufhob und in ihr Nachtschrank stellte.

Es war ein Zeichen, Hermine glaubte zwar nicht daran, aber es war eindeutig ein Zeichen. Ihr Vater der ihr so Wichtig war, war Schuld an ihrem Dilemma. Sie wollte ihn lieben, ihn in Erinnerung behalte wie er war, aber jedes Mal wenn sie an ihn dachte, dachte sie an Viola. Wie Frank sie mit nach Hause gebracht hatte, wie er alles für diese Frau aufgegeben hatte und wie schlussendlich er sie, Hermine, hier alleine sitzen gelassen hatte. Als sie an die Zeit zurück dachte lief es ihr den Rücken runter, sie würde aufhören in der Vergangenheit zu leben. Wenn ihr Vater gewollte hätte, das sie glücklich war, dann hätte er Viola nie geheiratet. Unglücklich über solche Gedanken schloss sie die Augen und lauschte der Stille in ihrem Dachboden.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Es ist leider nicht so toll geworden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem.**

**Kapitel 5**

Nach dem schrecklichen Ereignis in Jacks Imbiss beschloss Hermine nie wieder an diesem Ort zurückzukehren. Ihrer Stiefmutter Viola, die unglücklicherweise wieder eine Affäre mit diesem Kerl eingegangen war, gefiel ihre Entscheidung gar nicht.

Sie drohte ihr, genau so wie Jack es getan hatte, das sie dafür Sorgte, das Hermine ihre Entscheidung auf Lebzeiten bereuen würde.

Ihr erster Schritt war es, Hermine ihr geliebtes Auto wegzunehmen. Das es mehr eine Strafe für Viola und ihre Kinder war, darüber dachte die Barbie Puppe nicht nach, denn nun hatten die beiden Kleinen keinen mehr der sie zur Schule bringen würde.

Besorgt überdachte Hermine ihre Entscheidung damals noch einmal, aber der Gedanken an Jack und seine Anwesenheit ließ sie erzittern.

Seit dem Abend waren ein paar Wochen vergangen und noch immer erzählte sie keinen was geschehen war. Sie schämte sich zu sehr. Am Montag nach dem Vorfall erschien sie mit einem großen Blauenauge in der Schule, es war das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins auf dem Schulgelände. Neville drängte sie den ganzen Tag damit, ihm zu erzählen was passiert war. Sie zuckte nur die Schultern und bat ihn, sie nicht weiter zu drängen. Sie war ihm unendlich Dankbar, dass er aufhörte und, dass er schweigend für sie da war.

Es war Mitte November, angespannt saß Hermine in der Schulbibliothek, es war der einzige Ort an dem sie ungestört Zeit für sich haben konnte, neben ihrem Dachboden. Nervös starte sie auf den Brief vor sich, es war ein Brief von ihrem Traumcollege „Harvard". Als sie ein Kind war träumten sie und ihr Vater davon, dass sie eines Tages nach Harvard geht und eine gute Ärztin wird.

Vor ein paar Wochen hätte sie nichts mehr gewollt als nach Harvard zu gehen, aber nun starte sie mit gemischten Gefühlen auf den Brief. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie den Brief ihn in die Hand nahm. Sie traute sich nicht ihn zu öffnen. Es war ein großer Umschlag, große Umschläge bedeuteten meistens zusagen. Frustriert legte sie den Brief wieder auf den Tisch. Neville wollte bei ihr sein, aber sie schickte ihn nach Hause, weil er die Situation nicht ernst genommen hätte.

„Hey Du" hörte sie eine junge Mädchenstimme vor sich. Erschrocken blickte Hermine hoch und erkannte Harry Potter kleine Schwester vor sich stehen, sie schaute besorgt auf Hermine runter. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken, darf ich mich zu dir setzten?" fragte sie und wartete auf keine Antwort als sie den Stuhl vor zog und sich setzte, ihren Blauen Rucksack setzte sie auf den Stuhl neben sich.

„Erinnerst du dich an mich?" grinste sie. Hermine nickte und starte weiter auf das hübsche Mädchen vor sich. Wieder spürte Hermine neid, neid das sie nie so hübsch aussehen konnte. Konnte sie nicht auch so schöne glatte lange Haare haben? So schön geschwungene Augenwimpern und das gleiche Engelsgleiches lächeln?

„Soll ich dich in Ruhe lassen? Du sitzt hier so alleine und da dachte ich, ich geselle mich zu dir. Mein Bruder ist ohne mich nach Hause gefahren, ich habe ihn geärgert und jetzt warte ich auf Mom, die mich abholen wollte." Lila lachte laut als sie weitersprach „Der wird ganz schön Schwierigkeiten bekommen." Lachte Lila. Hermine gefiel ihr gebrabbelt, es brach das Eis zwischen ihnen.

„Entschuldige, ich rede immer gerne viel."

„Nicht schlimm" sagte Hermine. „Ich wollte eigentlich etwas ruhe haben." Überrascht schaute Lila zu Hermine. Ihre Augen wurden groß „Oh tut mir Leid. Ich lass dich in Ruhe." Sagte sie und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Geh nicht. Ich könnte deine Gesellschaft genießen." Auf Lilas Gesicht breitete sich wieder das hübsche lächeln aus. „Super" Einen kurzen Moment saßen sie beide schweigend da, bis Lila der Brief auffiel. „Du überlegst ihn zu öffnen oder?"

Vorsichtig nickte Hermine und nahm wieder den schweren Umschlag in die Hand. „Ich trau mich nicht" gestand sie. Lila sprang wieder von ihrem Stuhl auf und saß nun neben Hermine. „Wir zusammen?" Verwundert schaute Hermine zu dem Mädchen neben sich. Konnte sie ihr trauen? Sie Atmete tief durch und nickte Lila zu „Zusammen." Zitternd öffnete sie zusammen mit Lila Potter ihre Zukunft.

„Auf ist er" rief Lila. Noch immer nervös entnahm Hermine den Brief und las ihn sich durch. Eine Zusage!" Mit großen Augen schaute sie zu Lila, diese erkannte was drinnen stand und sprang vor freunde auf. „Super" freute sie sich und umarmte Hermine. Perplex erwiderte Hermine die Umarmung. Sie wurde von Harvard akzeptiert.

„Was ist der zweite Brief?" fragte Lila plötzlich und deutete auf den zweiten Brief neben der Zusage. Verwundert nahm Hermine den zweiten Brief in die Hand und las ihn sich durch. Betrübt legte sie den Brief auf den Tisch und schaute zu Lila hoch. „Es wäre zu schön gewesen, es ist eine Bemerkung, dass ich kein Stipendium bekomme."

„WAS?" schrie Lila, worauf sie einen bösen Blick von bekam. Verlegen winkte Lila zu der alten Frau. „Wieso das?"

„Hermine Granger braucht kein Stipendium, sie hat Geld. Es geht an Leuten die es nötiger haben." Sie wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Sie würde nicht jetzt weinen, nicht vor Lila. Vielleicht konnte sie dem Ausschuss noch überzeugen, dass sie kein Geld besaß.

Traurig blickte Lila auf das Mädchen vor sich, sie ahnte was Hermine ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Wollen wir freunde sein?" Frage Lila plötzlich und überraschte beide, sie und Hermine. Mit großen Augen schaute Hermine Granger zu Lila hoch. Sie musste träumen! Hatte Lila Potter wirklich gerade ihr Hermine Granger, die Freundschaft angeboten?

„Die anderen werden reden" sagte Hermine.

„Papalapap." Winkte Lila ab und nahm Hermines Hände in ihre. „Ich gebe nichts auf das Gerede von anderen. Ich würde mich freuen deine Freundin zu sein Hermine." Vorsichtig nickte Hermine und beobachtete wie ein breites grinsen auf Lilas Gesicht erschien. „So Hermine" begann Lila und setzte sich zurück auf ihren Platz. „Ich erzähl dir von mir" Gespannt lauschte Hermine wie Lila von ihrem Leben erzählte.

Nach einer Weile klingelte auf einmal Lilas Handy und erschrocken stellten die beiden Mädchen fest, dass sie bereits zwei Stunden in der Bibliothek saßen. Hermine musste eigentlich schon längst zu Hause sein, aber es war ihr irgendwie ganz egal. Das Gespräch mit Lila befreite sie auf seltsamerweise, das wollte sie sich nicht kaputt machen lassen.

Hermine erzählte Lila auch ein wenig von ihrem Leben, natürlich nicht die Wahrheit, aber von ihrem Leben vor dem tot ihres Vaters.

„Es ist meine Mutter" flüsterte Lila und nahm das Gespräch an. Belustig beobachtete Hermine dabei, wie Lila mit ihrer Mutter telefonierte, dabei fuchtelte sie wild mit den Händen umher.

Kopfschüttelnd betrachtete sie noch einmal das Schreiben, welches vor ihr lag. Die Trauer die sie empfand war verschwunden, stattdessen fühlte sie sich erleichtert.

Augen rollend legte Lila ihr Handy auf den Tisch und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Es tut mir Leid, sie will mich gleich abholen."

„Schon in Ordnung, ich muss auch los Viola -, „

„Oh schau nur es fängt an zu schneien! Rief Lila und deutete auf das Fenster. Stöhnend stand Hermine auf. „Es tut mir Leid, ich sollte mich beeilen, bevor der Schneesturm anfängt."

„Oh Schade, aber es war ein netter Nachmittag Hermine. Darf ich fragen, ob du ein Handy hast?" Fragend hob Hermine die Augenbrauen, noch nie hatte sie jemand das gefragt, durch ihren Look und ihr auftreten gingen alle davon aus, dass sie so etwas Modernes nicht besaß. Sie zückte ihr Handy und gab Lila ihre Nummer, diese lächelte sie an und umarmte sie. „Danke, ich schreibe dir." Hermine nickte und schnappte ihren Rucksack. „Bis dann Lila"

„Bis dann Hermine" rief ihr das rot Haarige Mädchen hinterher. Nervös ging Hermine zu ihrem Spinnt. Ausgerechnet heute, wo sie ihr Auto nicht hatte musste es schneien. Wie verflucht war ihr leben noch? Sie holte ihr Chemiebuch aus dem Spinnt und ging raus auf den Schulhof. Sie hatte einen vierzigminütigen Fußmarsch vor sich und darauf freute sie sich nicht.

Zwanzig Minuten später lief sie noch immer durch die nasse Kälte. Ihre Socken waren klitschnass und ihre Haare klebten in ihrem Gesicht. Was würde sie erwarten wenn sie zu Hause an kam? Genervt von der Kälte blieb sie kurz vor dem Friedhof stehen. Hier wurden ihre Eltern begraben. Ein schauere überlief sie, als sie daran dachte, wie die Beerdingung ablief. Viola wollte verbieten, dass ihr Vater neben ihrer Mutter beerdigt wurde, aber ihr guter Ruf war ihr Wichtiger als die Tatsache, dass ihr Mann neben seiner anderen Frau begraben wurde.

Lange ist es her, das Hermine auf dem Friedhof war. Sie wollte nicht an dem Ort sein, wo ihr Eltern begraben waren. Traurig blickte sie auf die Dächer der Kirch, die neben an war. Hier besuchte sie immer mit ihrem Vater den Gottesdienst und am Heiligen Abend sang sie zusammen mit den anderen Kindern Weihnachtslieder. Die träne die ihre Wange hinunter lief wischte sie schnell weg. Diese Kinder waren damals ihre Freunde gewesen und jetzt? Jetzt verspotteten sie, sie. Als sich Hermine an diese Zeit erinnert spürte sie wie ihre Beine wacklig wurden also setzte sie sich auf den kalten und nassen Bordstein. Was war geschehen? Wieso hielten diese Kinder nicht jetzt zu ihr? Parvati, die damals mit Hermine befreundet war hasste sie jetzt und auch die Nachbarn würdigten dem armen kleinen Weisenmädchen keines Blickes mehr. Hermine hasste sich dafür, dass sie sich dauernd fragte, wieso die Leute sich so verändert hatten. Leider wusste sie eine Antwort: Viola Adams.

Sie hielten ihren Vater für einen Verliebten Trampel, der das Ansehen ihrer Mutter geschädigt hatte. Aber was konnte seine Tochter dafür?

„Hermine?" hörte sie Lilas Stimme von weiten. Erschrocken schaute Hermine hoch und erkannte Lilas Kopf aus einem großen schwarzen Jeep rausgucken. Sie schaute besorgt zu ihr runter. „Was machst du da auf dem Boden? Du holst dir noch den tot"

Sofort stand Hermine auf und bemerkt erst jetzt wie kalt und nass es in Wirklichkeit war. Ihre Hose war von den Bordsteinen durchnässt.

„Ich habe äm-„ Sie wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte. _Nachgedacht_" klang in ihren Ohren etwas dämlich. Verlegen schaute sie zur Seite. „Mach dir keine Sorgen Lila. Ich muss los, danke das du mich aus den Gedanken geholt hast."

„Halt!" rief Lila ihr hinterher als Hermine sich gerade schon umgedreht hatte um los zu laufen. „Ich dachte du besitzt ein Auto?"

„Nun ja, es ist so. .. Ich hatte ein Auto es ist.. „ hilfesuchend schaute sie sich um, als ob ihr dadurch eine bessere Lüge einfallen würde. _„Toll gemacht Granger"_ dachte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf." Lila Potter öffnete die große Jeep Tür und sprang raus auf die beschneite Straße. Sie öffnete die Hintertür und deutete auf Hermine.

„Spring rein! Wir fahren dich nach Hause. Tun wir doch Mum oder?" fragte Lila und in ihrem Ton war deutlich zu verstehen, das es keine Frage war, sondern eine Aufforderung. Lilly Potters Kopf erschien nun von der Fahrerseite und ein warmes lächeln erstrahlte auf ihrem Gesicht. „Aber natürlich. Bei dem Wetter sollte man nicht draußen sein müssen"

Geschlagen ließ Hermine ihre Schultern fallen. Lilas Gesichtsausdruck ließ klar andeuten dass sie keine andere Chance hatte als mit ins Auto zu steigen.

„Das ist lieb, danke" nuschelte sie und stieg in das große Auto ein. Kaum saß sie auf ihrem Sitz spürte sie die angenehme wärme. Lila hatte sich auch wieder auf ihren Platz begeben und streckte ihren Kopf nach hinten. „Na siehst du" grinste sie. Selbst Hermine musste ein wenig grinsen. Sie verstand nicht wie das Mädchen so einen großen Einfluss auf sie haben konnte. Lilly Potter schaute Hermine von ihrem Rückspiegel an „Wo darf ich dich hinbringen Hermine". Hermine merkte auf einmal, das sie sich Lilly Potter noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte beschämt schaute sie kurz auf dem Fenster.

„Es tut mir Leid Mrs. Potter. Ich sollte mich Vorstellen ehe sie eine Fremde nach Hause fahren."

Lachend hielt sich Lily die Hand vor dem Mund „Das ist sehr höfflich Hermine" sagte die junge Frau mit den roten Haaren „Ich glaube ich habe so viel von meiner Tochter über dich gehört, das ich glaube, dich schon seit Jahren zu kennen."

Jetzt war es an Lila Zeit rot zu werden. Neckisch streckte sie ihrer Mutter die Zunge raus. „Ich habe nicht viele Freunde" erklärte Lila Hermine „Aber wenn ich jemanden als Freund gefunden habe, dann bin ich stolz und erzähl es auch."

Überrascht schaute Hermine Lila an. Lila sah Hermines Blick und erklärte ihr, das sie eine merkwürdige Person war und Menschen gut einschätzen konnte. „Ich habe mal eine Freundin gehabt, bei ihr hatte ich ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und es hatte sich auch bestätig. Sie erzählte meine Geheimnisse überall rum. „Aber du bist eine ehrliche Seele, ich kann das spüren."

Wieder merkte Hermine wie ihr das Blut in die Wangen schossen. Sie konnte auch sagen, das sie diese Art Gabe besaß, damals bei Viola spürte sie es, aber keiner glaubte ihr.

„Gordric's Street 2 bitte Mrs. Potter" sagte Hermine. Mit Bauchschmerzen überlegte sie sich was sie Viola erzählen sollten, wenn sie bei ihr zu Hause ankamen. Sie war mindestens drei Stunden zu später und sie brachte die Potters mit sich. Nervös schlug sie die Hände vors Gesicht.

„Was ist los Hermine?" fragte Lila ihre Freundin. Hermine blickte in die besorgten Augen von Lila. Schnell schenkte sie ihrer Freundin ein lächeln. „Es ist nichts. Ich bin nur etwas zu spät dran."

„Soll ich mit deiner Mutter reden" fragte Lily und sah sie direkt durch den Rückspiegel an. „Nein" aufgeregt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. „Ist nicht nötig ich schaff das." Als sie um die Ecke des Hauses fuhren erkannte Hermines Jacks Auto vor der Einfahrt. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starte sie auf ihr Haus. Auf einmal spürte sie wie ihr schlecht wurde, sie konnte nicht in das Haus.

„Wir sind da" rief Lily und drehte sich zu Hermine um. „Was ist passiert? Du bist ganz blass" Besorgt schauten die beiden Potters auf die Rückbank des Autos. Noch immer mit saß Hermine mit großen Augen auf ihrem Sitzt. Was sollte sie tun. Sie spürte wie sie wieder zu zittern begann. Sie wollte heulen weg rennen, weg von diesem Ort.

„Soll ich mit reinkommen?" fragte Lila und half Hermine aus dem Auto. Schnell schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Sie danke Lily Potter für die Heimfahrt und versprach Lila, sich bei ihr zu Melden. Die Zwei Freundinnen umarmten sich schnell und mit klopfendem Herzen betrat Hermine die Türschwelle ihres ehemaligen Elternhauses.

„WO HAST DU GESTECKT?" rief eine aufgebrachte Viola, als Hermine ihren Schlüssel aus dem schloss steckte. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte Viola und Jack neben der Küchentür. „DAS ESSEN HÄTTE BEREITS VOR 3 STUNDEN FERTIG SEIN MÜSSEN. AUßERDEM HAST DU DIE STEUERERKLÄRUNG NOCH NICHT FERTIG GEMACH."

„Ich habe die Zeit vergessen -,"

„ZEIT VERGESSEN! WAS ICH NICHT LACHE!" schrie Viola und verpasst Hermine eine schallende Ohrfeige. Jack der die ganze Zeit ruhig neben ihr stand grinste bereit als er die roten Fingerabdrücke auf Hermines sah. Er machte ein schritt auf Viola zu und hielt sie fest „Du sollest sie nicht schlagen, denk' an deine Maniküre."

„Sie hat es verdient Jacky" sagte Viola in ihre zuckersüßen Barbie Stimme. Wenn sie so sprach lief es Hermine den Rücken runter. „Sie wird noch denken, dass sie mit dir alles machen kann." Jack setzte sein falsches lächeln auf.

„Du hast recht, verpass ihr eine Jacky".

„Bitte Viola. Ich mach es gut. Ich putze das ganze Haus von oben bis unten. Ich fahre die Kinder überall hin." Doch Viola lachte nur bei Hermines panischem Versuch sich aus der Situation zu retten. Die Frau drehte sich um und gab Jack ein Zeichen das er Anfangen könnte.

„Ich wollte mich noch für die Beule bedanken" grinste er und holte aus um Hermine eine zweite Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Bitte" fehlte Hermine und runter an die Wand runter. Doch Jack grinste weiter und schlug weiter auf sie ein.

„Jack es reicht" rief Viola „Die Nachbarn sollen kein Verdacht schöpfen."

„Schade." Sagte er schaute zu Hermine runter, diese lag weinend auf den Fußboden zu einem Ball gekugelt. „ Lerne aus deinen Fehlern kleines" lachte er. Hermine hörte wie er und Viola sich lachend in die Küche zurückzogen. Mit einem stechenden Schmerz in den Rippen erhob sich Hermine und starte sich im Garderobenspiegel an. Sie war noch ganz nass vom laufen, ihre Wangen waren von den schlängen feuerrot, eben so die Augen. Sie berührte ihre Rippen und hob ihren Pullover hoch, ein stechender schmerz entstand wieder.

„Wahrscheinlich eine Prellung" dachte sie und stieg die Stufen zu ihrem Dachboden hoch. Dort angekommen brauchte sie einen Moment ehe sie sich auf ihr Bett legen konnte, der Schmerz nahm große Auswirkungen an. Sie hoffte, dass morgen keine Blauenflecke zu sehen waren. Für einen Moment schloss sie die Augen, vielleicht war ihr Leben nur ein Albtraum, gleich würde sie aufwachen und alles wäre nur ein Traum gewesen. Doch der Schmerz gab ihr ein Zeichen, das es kein Traum war. Seufzend und mit großen schmerzen befreite sich Hermine von ihren nassen Klamotten. Vorsichtig legte sie sich ins Bett. Zitternd warf sie sich ihre dünne Bettdecke über, im Sommer war diese Decke angenehm, nur im Winter war sie alles andere als Nütze. Im Winder war ihr Dachboden sehr kalt, meistens musste Hermine mit zwei Pullovern und ein paar Socken schlafen um nicht zu erfrieren.

Müde rieb sich Hermine die Augen als plötzlich ihr Handy klingelte. Erschrocken fuhr Hermine aus ihrer Schlafposition auf, stöhnend hielt sich, das verletzte Mädchen, ihre Rippen.

„Verdammt" mummelte sie und nahm ihr Handy aus der Tasche. Es war Lila.

„Hey Hermine" rief sie „Ich hoffe du hast keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen." Hermine lachte innerlich, natürlich hat sie Schwierigkeiten bekommen, aber das würde sie Lila nie erzählen.

„Alles lief gut. Sie war nicht erfreut, aber sie hat es nicht böse aufgenommen." Beruhigte Hermine ihre Freundin, dabei beobachtete sie ihre Dachbodentür. Vielleicht sollte sie die Tür abschließen und versperren, falls Jack versuchen sollte zu ihr hochzukommen.

„Das ist gut. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Ende November zu unserem Fest kommen möchtest?"

„Fest?"

„Ach so, das kannst du nicht wissen. Mum und Dad veranstalten jedes Jahr einen Halloweenball, aber durch Dad`s Geschäfte musste dieser Verlegt werden und -, „

„Du möchtest mich dabei haben? Ist das eine gute Idee?" Hermine konnte sehen wie Lila ihre Augen rollte „Natürlich. Du kommst nach der Schule zu mir und wir Stylen dich auf."

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Bitte, ich habe keine Lust alleine bei den ganzen Langweilen zu sein. Du bist die perfekte Abwechslung." Einen Augenblick dachte Hermine über das Angebot nach. Lila schien sie wirklich dabei haben zu wollen, also wieso sollte sie nein sagen?

„Na gut. Ich komme."

„Sehr schön. Noch einmal will ich dir sagen, wie sehr es mich gefreut hat dich heute kennenzulernen. Und ich freue mich schon auf die nächsten Wochen mit dir" Hermine wollte ihr auch das Selbe sagen, aber sie traute sich nicht.

„Danke. Ich denke genau so"

„Ich muss runter. Familienessen. Bis morgen Hermine"

„Bis morgen." Antwortete Hermine und legte auf. Sie starte einen Moment lang auf das mit Schnee bedeckte Fenster ehe sie seufzend aufstand. Den Schmerz ignorierte sie mit der Hoffnung, dass morgen nichts zu sehen war. Sie nahm die Schwere Bücherkiste und legte sie auf die Dachbodentür, danach verriegelte sie noch das Schloss und ging danach beruhigt ins Bett.

Morgen war ein anderer Tag. Mal sehen was er bringen würde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Ohne große Überraschung stand Hermine am nächsten Morgen auf. Es war wie sie es gestern schon erahnt hatte, beim lüften ihres Pyjamas erkannte sie mehrere große blaue Flecke an ihren Rippen. Sie musste sich heute vorsichtig bewegen, sonst würde Neville irgendeinen Verdacht schöpfen. Gähnend betrachtete Hermine sich im Spiegel und stutze, mitten auf ihrer rechten Wange befanden sich mehrere Kratzer. Viola musste ihre Nägel benutzt haben, gestern spürte sie zum Glück nichts davon.

„Mist" dachte Hermine und suchte fieberhaft nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem. „Ich könnte sagen, dass es die Katze war, die Viola sich letzte Woche angeschafft hatte." Zufrieden über ihre Ausrede schnappte sie sich ihren langen grünen Rollkragen Pullover und ein paar frische Jeans. Carrie hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Wutanfall bekommen und ihre ganzen Klamotten rausgeschmissen. Schnell hatte sie jedoch wieder Ersatz bekommen und Hermine Carries alten Klamotten. Eins musste sie dem Mädchen lassen, zu einem guten Zeitpunkt bekam sie den Anfall, denn Hermine wollte nicht mit ausgedehnten, löchrigen Klamotten mit Lila befreundet sein.

Lila Potter. Ein merkwürdiges und so liebevolleres Mädchen traf Hermine noch nie. Wie schaffte es ein Mädchen sie so in den Bann zu ziehen? Schnell bürstete sie sich die Haare durch und ging in die Küche. Ihr Herz machte ein Hüpfer als sie sah, das sie alleine war. Erfreut über diese Tatsache fing sie an das Frühstück vorzubereiten um anschließend das Haus zu verlassen. Sie würde Viola eine Nachricht hinterlassen, das sie zur Schule laufen würde. Nachdem sie das Frühstück fertig gemacht hatte suchte sie noch ein paar Schmerztabletten, danach suchte sie ihre Winterschuhe noch so ein nassen Fußmarsch würde sie umbringen.

Auf den Weg zur Schule dachte sie über Lilas Angebot nach. Konnte sie wirklich auf eine der Feiern bei den Potters gehen? Sie kannte Lila erst einen Tag. Was sollte sie davon halt? Sollte sie es riskieren? Hermine musste es versuchen, denn sie hatte dem Mädchen zu gesagt. Eine Weile ging sie Weiter durch den Schnee zur Schule, dabei dachte sie weiter über Lila Potter nach. Schnee im November war für Gordric'S Hollow selten meistens fiel der erste Schnee eine Woche vor Weihnachten. Frierend steckte sie ihre Hände noch tiefer in ihre Jacke, aber auch das brachte nichts, es war einfach zu kalt. Leider warf Carrie nie Winterjacken aus dem Fenster und so musste Hermine wie immer in einer dünnen Sommerjacke durch den Winter spazieren. Als sie ihr Auto noch hatte störte es sie nicht, aber jetzt wo sie zum Fußgänger degradierte wurde fehlte ihr etwas Dickeres um ihren Körper. Die Kälte brannte ihr im Gesicht. Sie musste Neville fragen, ob seine Oma noch einen Schaal für sie stricken konnte, denn ein eigenen hatte sie auch nicht. Vielleicht sollte sie Roscoe`s Angebot annehmen und von seinem Geld, welches sie in ihrem Nachtisch aufbewahrte, einen Vernünftigen Schal kaufen. Eine Weile grübelte sie noch nach bevor sie vollkommen untergekühlt in der warmen Schule ankam. Kaum betrat sie den Eingang wurde sie gleich von Lila in Empfang genommen. Das hübsche lächeln erstarrte als sie Hermine sah.

„Hermine, sag mir nicht, das du laufen müsstest!?" rief sie und betrachtete ihre Freundin von oben bis unten „Und was ist mit deiner Wange passiert" Schnell zog Lila Hermine in einer der Klassenräume. Lila schloss die Tür und drehte sich mit erhobenen Augenbrauen um. „Was geht bei dir zu Hause vor? Wieso lässt deine Stiefmum dich bei so einem Wetter laufen? Und was ist mit den Kratzern auf deiner Wange passiert? War deine Stiefmum doch böse?"

Hermine schüttelte schnell den Kopf, dabei merkte sie wie ihre Rippen wieder anfingen zu schmerzen. Sie verfluchte ihre hektischen Bewegungen. Lila machte einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und nahm ihre Hände in die ihrer. „Du kannst mir sagen, wenn was passiert ist Hermine. Ich verspreche es niemandem zu erzählen."

Seufzend schaute Hermine zu Bode. Lila war eindeutig hartnäckiger als Neville, das konnte ein Problem für sie werden. Violas Stimme kam ihr in den Sinn _„Und wehe dir, du erzählst irgendeinem wie wir dich hier Behandeln. Ich schwöre dir dann wirst du diesem abscheulichen Baum und das Grab deiner Eltern nie wieder sehen. Haben wir uns verstanden" _

Ein Schauer lief Hermines Rücken hinunter als sie über Violas Worte nachdachte. Würde Viola sich wirklich die Mühe machen den Baum ihrer Mutter fällen zu lassen? Natürlich würde sie das.

„Hermine?" Lilas Stimme brachte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken. Entschuldigend lächelte sie Lila an. Hermine nahm ihre Hände und steckte sie tief in ihre löchrigen Jackentaschen, dann setzte sie sich auf einer der freien Stühle und schaute einen kurzen Moment aus dem Fenster.

„Ich bin nicht ihr eigenes Kind." Mummelte sie. „Das will ich auch nicht. Aber ," auf einmal stockte sie und schaute zu Lilas gespanntem Gesicht. „Ich sollte es nicht sagen. Immerhin darf ich noch in dem Haus meines Vaters wohnen." Und auf einmal spürte Hermine wieder den Schmerz. Denselben Schmerz den sie empfand als sie erfahren musste, dass ihr Vater tot war und ihr nichts hinterlassen hatte. Er ließ sie ohne eine Erinnerung an ihn alleine mit seiner schrecklichen Frau.

War Viola wirklich Gütig gewesen sie bei sich aufzunehmen? War sie wirklich nur ein ungesehener Gast in ihrem eigenen Elternhaus?

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Lila, die nun neben Hermine saß. „Wollte dich jemand rauswerfen?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ganz so meinte ich es nicht. Ich habe keine Lebenden Verwandten mehr. Meine Großeltern, Vaterseite, sind spurlos verschwunden. Sie wollten nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Ich glaube sie sind auch mittlerweile gestorben. Und die Eltern von meiner Mutter sind kurz vor meiner Geburt gestorben. Meine Mutter hatte noch ein Bruder, aber keiner hatte mehr von ihm nachdem Tod meiner Mutter gehört. Und mein Vater war ein Einzelkind. Ich wäre ins Waisenhaus gekommen, wenn Viola nicht gewesen wäre" Ich möchte auch nicht zu viel sagen Lila. Ich vermisse sie und mein altes Leben. Alles hat sich schrecklich verändert seit ihrem tot." Mit Tränen in den Augen sahen sich beide Mädchen an, dann auf einmal sprang Lila hoch und umarmte Hermine „Es tut mir so leid" mummelte sie. Hermine unterdrückte ein Keuchen, Lila presste sich genau an ihren blauen Flecken. „Eines Tages wirst du mir erzählen was los ist Hermine. Ich weiß es und solange bewahre ich ruhe."

Hermine war die erste die sich aus der Umarmung löste, vorsichtig schaute sie ihre neue Freundin an. „Alles bleibt unter uns?" Lila nickte „Versprochen"

„Wir müssen in den Unterricht" stelle Hermine fest und beide verließen sie den Klassenraum. Noch rechtzeitig erreichte Hermine ihren Klassenraum. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass Mrs McGonagall, ihr Englisch/Französischlehrerin, ebenfalls noch nicht da war.

„Hey Hermine" grüßte Neville sie und betrachtete sie neugierig. „Was ist mit dir passiert? Du bist sonst immer die erste die im Klassenraum sitzt. Schulterzuckend erklärte sie Neville was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. „Viola hat mir mein Auto weggenommen, weil ich den Job bei Jack gekündigt habe."

„Nicht dein ernst? Du hast mir nie erzählt weshalb du dort gekündigt hast. Und vor allem Hermine, wieso du am Montag darauf mit blauen Flecken zur Schule gekommen bist." Beschämt schaute sie zu Boden. Sie hatte gehofft, das Neville die ganze Sache vergessen würde, aber anscheint hatte er es nicht. Sie dachte einen Moment lang nach und winkte das Thema ab „Neville, bitte ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht besonderes war. Carrie und ich haben eine Meinungsverschiedenheit gehabt."

„Ach so war das" beruhigt stellte Hermine fest, das Neville ihr diese Ausrede abkaufte. Zufrieden lehrte sie sich an ihren Stuhl zurück und beobachtete wie Ginny und ihre Clique zusammen mit Mrs. McGonagall den Raum betraten.

„Hey Neville" sagte sie plötzlich und drehte sich zu dem Plumpen Jungen um „Könnte deine Großmutter mir einen Schal stricken? Ich habe keinen und nun da ich Fußgänger bin- , …"

„Hermine, natürlich wird sie da tun. Und was das zu Fuß gehen angeht, ich werde dich fahren!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab „Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir wohnen beide auf der anderen Seite der Stadt.- ,

„Keine Widerrede" unterbrach Neville sie und Hermine fragte sie zum zweiten Mal in den letzten paar Wochen was mit den Leuten passiert war, das sie so Hilfsbereit schienen. Sie schenkte Neville ein lächeln und Widmete sich dem Unterricht.

erzählte der Klasse gerade, das sie ein eine Gruppenarbeit plante zu machen. Die ganze Klasse stöhnte auf.

„Dieses Projekt begleitet euch bis zum Ende des Semesters. Es wird Siebzig Prozent eurer Gesamtnote entsprechend, also Rate ich Ihnen strengen sie sich an." Auch Hermine stöhnte innerlich. Gruppenarbeit? Wollte die Frau sie umbringen. Neville dachte anscheint dasselbe, kreide Bleich saß er auf seinen Stuhl.

„Und damit keiner zu kurz kommt, suche ich die Gruppen aus. Es werden immer zwei Studenten zusammen einen Literarischen Text Analysieren und ihn interpretieren. Anschließend tuen sich zwei Gruppen zusammen und stellen ihn spielerisch auf."

„Wir sind hier aber nicht im Theater Kurs" rief Ginny. Das brachte ihr die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit alle in der Klasse klatschten und Pfiffen.

„Nun ja Ms. Weasley, in der Tat sind wir das nicht. Aber meinen Respekt, das Sie das gemerkt haben. Wenn Sie auch in ihren Hausarbeiten und Klausuren so aufmerksam wäre, dann würden Sie vielleicht durchs erste Semester kommen." Hermine und Neville mussten sich die Hände vor dem Mund schlagen um nicht laut los zu lachen.

„Ich hänge später eine Liste aus, wo Ihre Namen und der Text drauf stehen werden. Lasst mich euch noch sagen, bei der Vorführung wünsche ich mir eine Eigeninterpretation, nicht die Sie Analysiert haben. Also viel Spaß"

Hermine rollte die Augen, sie hofft, dass sie nicht mit Ginny Weasley, oder einer ihrer Anhänger in einer Gruppe sein würde. Dasselbe mussten die Mädchen auch gedacht haben, denn in diesem Moment drehten sich sechs Augenpaare zu ihr rum und tuschelten aufgeregt miteinander.

Nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde liefen alle Schüler aus Mrs. McGongalls Kurs zum Schwarzen Brett um ihre Namen und deren Partners zu erfahren. Hermine packte gerade ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche als Neville aufgeregt auf sie zu gelaufen kam. „Ich habe Susan Bones!" rief er und grinste breit. Hermine freute sich und klopfte ihrem Freund auf die Schultern „Da hast du Glück gehabt. Sag mir bitte nicht, das ich Ron Weasley, oder seine Schwester habe" Auf einmal blieb Neville stehen und zog sie um die Ecke. „Ich sage dir, wer dein Partner ist." Er schaute sich nervös um und flüsterte in Hermines Ohr „Harry Potter"

„WAS?" rief Hermine und lies ihre Tasche fallen. „Das ist nicht dein ernst?" Neville nickte und sah sie entschuldigend an. Hermine fasste sich an den Kopf und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Ginny wird mich umbringen."

„Sie hat es nicht gut aufgenommen. Sie hat `ne ganz schöne Szene gemacht."

„Mit wem wurde sie zusammen gesteckt?"

„Terry"

„Hätte ich nicht Terry haben können?" Frustriert schnappte sie sich ihren Rucksack und ging zu ihrem Spinnt. Neville folgte ihr schweigend. „Du fährst mich nach Hause?" fragte sie und schloss ihren Spinnt zu. „Natürlich. Stört es dich, wenn ich Luna mitnehme. Sie hat noch kein Führerschein und ich setze sie ebenfalls ab."

„Ich bin nur Gast. Ich habe keine Ansprüche." Lachte Hermine und harkte sich unter Nevilles Arm ein „Wir sollten was zusammen unternehmen. Ich könnte mir nächstes Wochenende Zeit nehmen. Viola ist dann auf einem Ehemaligen treffen in Kalifornien. " schlug Hermine vor. Neville wirkte Nervös und löste sich von ihrem Arm. „Es tut mir Leid. Luna und ich wollten ein kurz Wochenende nach London machen." Mit großen Augen betrachtete Hermine ihren Freund „Das erlauben ihre und deine Eltern?" Neville zuckte die Schulter „So ganz haben wir es ihnen noch nicht erzählt."

Hermine nickte und ging mit Neville raus auf den Parkplatz. Seit gestern Mittag hatte es nicht aufgehört zu schneien, der ganze Boden war weiß. „Wie viel Grad haben wir?" fragte Hermine als sie auf den Weg zum Auto waren.

„Glaube Minus Fünf Grad" sagte Neville und suchte seinen Autoschlüssel" Mist wo ist der Schlüssel"

„Hast du ihn im Spinnt gelassen?" fragte Hermine und unterdrückte ein lachen. Neville war der größte Tollpatsch den sie kannte, aber das machte ihn auch so liebenswert. „Ich schau eben nach. Kommst du mit?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf" Ich warte hier." Als Neville außer Sichtweite war schaute Hermine sich auf den Parkplatz um. Sie lehnte sich an Nevilles Auto und beobachtete wie die Schneeflocken auf den Bodenfallen. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, wenn es nicht so kalt gewesen wär. Mit ihrem Vater zusammen baute sie damals Schneeengel, oder Schneemänner bei so einem Wetter, anschließen saßen sie vor dem Karmin und tranken eine heiße Schokolade mit Marshmellows drin. Für einen kurzen Moment schloss Hermine die Augen und versuchte sich an den Geschmack der Schokolade und an das Gefühl der Wärme und der Unschuld zu erinnern. Auf einmal spürte sie wie etwas Kaltes und nassen sie ins Gesicht traf, beim Öffnen der Augen erkannte sie Ginny Weasley vor ihr stehen, ihre Handschuhe waren voll mit Schnee. Verwirrt schaute sie zu dem Mädchen vor sich. „Was fällt dir ein meinen Freund wegzuschnappen? Du machst dir sicher Hoffnung, dass er auf dich stehen könnte, wenn ihr zusammenarbeitet. Ich schwöre dir, du Waisenkind, kommst du meinem Harry auch nur einmal zu nah, dann setzt es was." Hermine spürte wie die Wut in ihr hoch Kochte.

„Was habe ich damit zu tun? Das ist alleine McGonagalls Idee und Planung. Wenn es dir nicht passt, dann geh zu ihr. Vielleicht können wir ja Partnertauschen. Ich bin auch nicht gerade scharf darauf mit _deinem Harry _zusammen zu arbeiten." Perplex schaute das rot Haarige Mädchen sie an, noch nie hatte Hermine Granger ihr Widersprochen. Beleidigt rümpfte Ginny die Nase und ging zurück zu ihrem Auto. Zufrieden schaute Hermine Ginny nach. Sie wusste selbst nicht wo sie den Mut herkam sich zu verteidigen. Frierend schaute sie zur Eingangshall und erkannte das Lila und Harry Potter aus der Tür trat. Lila erkannte Hermine und winkte ihr zu, Hermine winkte zurück.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Auf das nächste müsst ihr auch nicht mehr lange warten, es muss nur noch bearbeitet werden. Leder habe ich zur Zeit sehr viele Besuche, aber ich halte mich ran. Versprochen


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Frohe Weihnachten ihr lieben! Es ist schon lange her,das ich geupdatet habe. Was kann ich sagen? Es gibt keine erklärung außer absolute faulheit ... Ich habe aber 3 weiter Kapitel geschafft *Stolz* also viel spaß. Und nochmal Frohe Weihnachen ( Happy Holidays") **

**A/N: Nur die Idee gehört mir sonst gehört mir nichts.**

**Kapitel 7**

Eine Woche später saß Hermine auf ihrem Bett und schaute sich ihren Literaturtext an. Sie musste natürlich das Glück haben und Romeo & Julia bekommen. Augenrollend dachte sie an Ginnys Wut verzerrtes Gesicht und an die Gerüchte die in der Schule schwirrten: das Hermine die Arbeit alleine machen würde und Harry sich die gute Note erschleicht. Sie schnaubte nur verächtlich, wenn Harry Potter nur daran denken würde sie die Arbeit alleine machen zu lassen, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Er hatte sie ja noch nicht einmal auf ihre gemeinsame Arbeit angesprochen! Auf einmal vibrierte ihr Handy. Es war eine Nachricht von Lila.

_Hallo Hermine, _

_Unsere Feier ist Samstag 19 Uhr. Du kommst doch oder?_

_-Lila_

Nachdenklich schaute Hermine auf den Text. Sie würde gerne zu der Feier gehen, aber sie hatte nichts anzuziehen. Traurig schrieb sie Lila zurück.

_Lila,_

_Natürlich würde ich gerne auf die Feier kommen Ich gehe nicht oft auf Veranstaltungen und habe deswegen nichts Anzuziehen. Es tut mir Leid Lila._

_-Hermine_

„MÄDCHEN" hörte Hermine Violas Stimme auf einmal schreien. Panisch schmiss sie ihr Handy beiseite und stand auf. Was konnte sie getan haben? „KOMM SOFORT RUNTER!"

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Klapp Tür Ihres Dachbodens hoch. Unten stand Viola, ihre Hände waren Wütend auf die Hüpfte gestemmt. „RUNTER HABE ICH GESAGT" Kaum betrat Hermine die letzten Beiden Stufens, da riss Viola Hermine an den Haaren die Treppe runter. „Ich sagte dir doch, das du an unseren Sachen nichts zu suchen hast oder?

„Was? Auaa lass meine Haare los" schrie Hermine und versuchte den Griff von Violas zu lockern. Doch je mehr sie es versuchte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Nach kurzer Rangelei warf Viola Hermine zu Boden. „Mir fehlen Fünfhundert Pfund! Du hast sie!"

„Ich habe sie nicht genommen" beteuerte Hermine. Doch sie wusste dass es nichts bringen würde. Viola schnappte sie am Arm und zog sie die Treppe runter. „ Du wirst kein Fuß mehr in dieses Haus setzten. Hast du mich gehört?" Ängstlich beobachtete Hermine wie Viola sie hinaus in den Schuppen zog. Wollte Viola sie in den Schuppen sperren?

„Hier kannst du es dir gemütlich machen." Rief Viola und warf Hermine unsanft auf den harten Boden. Erschrocken über die plötzliche Situation blickte Hermine auf die eben gerade geschlossene Tür. Hermine schaute sich um und begann zu zittern, es wurde immer kälter und dunkler wie sollte sie es hier draußen überleben? Der Schuppen wurde als eine Abstellkammer benutzt, da musste doch also etwas hier drinnen sein, was sie zum Schlafen nutzen konnte? Und zu ihrem großen Glück entdeckte sie Roscoes altes Kinderbett und seine alte Taschenlampe. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie sich einigermaßen eingerichtet hatte, als ihr Lila`s Nachricht einfiel. Ihr Handy lag noch oben, wie sollte sie ihr jetzt antworten? Sie schaute raus zum Haus, das Licht brannte in jedem Zimmer. Augenrollend dachte Hermine über die Kosten nach, die dadurch auf Viola zukommen sollte. Plötzlich höre Hermine Roscoe's Stimme von draußen „Hermine?". Hermine erhob sich sofort von ihrem Platz und öffnete die Tür. Dort stand Roscoe. Er schaute schüchtern zu Boden.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte Hermine und kniete sich auf seine Augenhöhne. Einen Moment lang blieb Roscoe stumme, ehe er Hermine um den Hals fiel. „Mir tut das so leid, wie Mama dich behandelt. Kann ich dir helfen?"

Berührt von seiner Vorsorge strich Hermine dem Jungen über den Kopf „Ich schaff das schon mein kleiner, aber könntest du mir meine Schulsachen und mein Handy vom Dachboden bringen?"

„Das mache ich versprochen. Es ist ganz schön Kalt hier oder? Ich bringe dir noch ein paar Decken und eine Lampe" Hermine strahlte „Das wäre lieb, aber mach das, wenn deine Mama schläft. Roscoe nickte und drehte sich um, um zurück ins Haus zu gehen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine mit einem kleinen Halskratzen auf. Es war Freitag und morgen würde das Fest sein. Frustriert dachte sie nach woher sie was zum Anziehen bekommen sollte. Roscoe brachte spät in der Nacht ihre Schulsachen und ihr Handy außerdem bekam sie eine gemütliche dicke decke und eine kleine Leselampe. Viola dachte sie könnte sie damit bestrafen, aber Hermine ließ nicht zu, das die Frau sie fertig machte. Sie putzte sich mit Regenwasser die Zähne und kämmte sich mit den Fingern die Haare durch. Neville wollte sie heute früh abholen. Ihr Handy klingelte, Neville stand vor der Tür. Schnell sprang sie auf und lief zur Gartentür. Vorsichtig schaute sie zum Haus, die Adams schienen noch zu schlafen. Erleichtert stieg sie in Nevilles Autos „Guten Morgen" grüßte er sie und sah sie überrascht an. „Du siehst merkwürdig aus" Hermine hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihren besten Freund fragend an „Ich ignoriere dein Kommentar und Wünsche dir ebenfalls einen guten Morgen"

Neville lief rot an und fuhr los. „Ich meine du siehst müde aus und etwas durcheinander." Hermine räusperte sich. „Nun, ich hatte einen schrecklichen Abend. Viola beschuldigt mich Geld gestohlen zu haben und es gab einen großen Streit. Das übliche eben."

Neville nickte und fuhr schweigend weiter. Er wusste, dass es bei Hermine keinen Sinn hatte sie weiter zu fragen, denn die gewünschte Antwort würde er sowieso nicht bekommen. An der Schule angekommen gesellte sich Neville gleich zu Luna („Du hast nichts dagegen oder Hermine?") und somit befand sich Hermine alleine auf dem großen Schulgelände. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie noch mindestens eine dreiviertel Stunde hatte bis der Unterricht begann. Vielleicht sollte sie noch in die Bibliothek gehen? Sie öffnete ihre Schultasche und holte ihr Englischbuch raus als sie zwei Briefe entdeckte. Verwundert starte sie auf die Beiden Absender: _Yale, Harvard. _

„Was? Flüsterte sie und öffnete den Harvard Brief. In dem Brief stand, dass sie, Hermine Granger, Freiwillig das Stipendium ablehnte! Verwirrt starte sie weiter auf den Brief. Welches Stipendium? Sie hatte doch noch gar keins bekommen. Ein schrecklicher Gedanken kam ihr in den Sinn. Konnte es sein, das Viola ihr Stipendium Brief abgefangen hatte und in ihrem Namen die Absage schrieb? Sie schob den Gedanken beiseite und las sich den zweiten Brief durch. Ihre Augen wurden groß: Yale wollte sie! Vor freute sprang sie auf und sprang in der Luft herum. Madame Price ermahnte sie leise zu sein, aber Hermine war zu glücklich. Plötzlich tauschte Lila neben ihr auf und grinste sie an „Na was freust du dich denn so Hermine?" Hermine hörte auf zu springen und umarmte Lila ohne Vorwarnung.

„Ich wurde in Yale akzeptiert." Grinste sie und zeigte Lila den Brief. Beide freuten sich noch einen Moment ehe Lila wieder ernst wurde. „Du hast mir gestern nicht mehr geantwortet." Beschämt schaute Hermine zu Bode „Es tut mir leid. Viola kam dazwischen."

„Oh, was ist passiert? War es etwas Schlimmes?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und sah noch immer beschämt zu ihrer Freundin. „Hör zu Lila. Ich habe nichts anzuziehen. Ich kann mir auch nichts Leisten." Lila winkte ab und setzte sich auf einer der Stühle. „Mum hat noch etwas übrig, das kannst du anziehen. Ich geh als Schwarz-Weiße- Dame „ grinste sie „Und wenn du magst kannst du als mein Zwilling gehen" Fragend hob Hermine die Augenbrauen und wartete auf eine weitere Erklärung von ihrer Freundin.

„Mum hat noch ein paar Kleider in ihrem Schrank. Sie ging vor Jahren mit meinem Vater auf einen Schwarz-Weiß-Ball." Einen kurzen Moment dachte Hermine nach und grinste „Das klingt super." Lila freute sich genauso wie Hermine. „Also kommst du morgen um Drei zu mir und wir werden und gemeinsam fertig machen?" Einen Augenblick überlegte Hermine. „Super. Viola ist sowieso unterwegs. Also ist das abgemacht."

Die Mädchen erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich kurz. Lila war schon fast außer Sicht als Hermine noch etwas einfiel „Lila, sag deinem Bruder mal, dass das Projekt aus zwei Personen besteht." Grinsend drehte sich Lila um und verbeugte sich zu Hermine „Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein" rief sie und rannte in ihre Klasse. Lachend ging Hermine selbst zu ihrem Unterricht. Was sollte jetzt noch schief gehe? Nach der Schule würde sie zu Dumbledore gehen und ein neues Stipendium beantragen und danach konnte sie sich auf die Feier morgen freuen.

Sie hatte sich zu früh gefreute, Viola hatte ihre Reisepläne geändert. Sie fuhr nicht, wie geplant am Freitagabend.

„Ich habe meine Pläne geändert. Sonst kommst du auf die Idee in das Haus gehen." Sagte sie Hermine, als Viola sie am Gartentor abfing. Erschrocken schaute Hermine ihre Stiefmutter an. „Was? Du kannst doch das Haus abschließen?" Ein fiese grinsen erschien auf Violas Gesicht „Das denkst du. Geh in den Schuppen" Ohne weiter mit ihrer Stiefmutter zu diskutieren ging sie in den Schuppen. Sie würde es schon irgendwie schaffen morgen zu der Feier zu gehen. Gähnend setzte sie sich auf das kleine Bett und dachte über Yale nach Das Gespräch mit ihrem Schulleiter verlief nicht wie sie gedacht hatte, zwar beglückwünschte Professor Dumeldore sie, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie für Yale eine Stipendium bekommen, vor allem nicht nachdem sie ihr erstes abgelehnt hatte. Gähnend vor Müdigkeit legte sich Hermine in ihr Bett zurück und schloss die Augen, der schlaf fand sie schnell.

„Mädchen" Erschrocken fuhr Hermine aus dem Schlaf als Violas keifende Stimme durch die Tür erklang. Noch immer müde erhob sich Hermine um die Tür aufzumachen. „Ja Viola?"

„Ich fahre zu Jack, deinetwegen lass ich mir keinen guten Sex entgehen. Du bleibst hier, das Plumpsklo ist offen. Ich bin morgen gegen Mitternacht wieder da." Sagte sie Hecktisch und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und gab Viola ein Zeichen, das sie verstand was sie eben gesagt hatte. „Wenn ich dich einmal im Haus sehe, dann setzt es was und dann kannst du deine Collegepläne vergessen. Ach -," sagte sie noch und drehte sich zurück zu Hermine.

„ Das Geld deines Vaters kannst du dann auch vergessen." Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie die Tür zu und ließ Hermine verwundert auf dem Bett sitzen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Das Geld ihres Vaters? Ihr Vater hatte ihr nichts, außer Viola hinterlassen." Ironisch lachte Hermine zu sich selbst, selbst wenn ihr Vater ihr etwas vererbt hatte, dann wurde es mit großer Sicherheit von Viola ausgegeben. Noch immer müde legte sich Hermine zurück in ihr kleines Bett, dabei bemerkte sie wie ihre Knochen schmerzten und ihr Hals noch immer wehtat. Sie wollte sich gerade ihre Decke über den Kopf werfen als ihr Handy klingelte. Sie schaute auf das Display, es war Lila

„Hey Lila"

„Hey Hermine. Störe ich dich?"

„Nein. Ich wollte mich schlafen legen."

„Oh schade, ich wollte dich fragen, ob ich dich abholen darf. Wir könnten eine PJ-Party veranstalten. Das wird ganz sicher Lustig. Mein Dämlicher Bruder ist auch nicht da."

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Bitteee" fehlte Lila und Hermine rollte die Augen. Geschlagen atmete sie einmal durch und stimmte dem Angebot zu. „Super. Wir sind gleich da."

Zwanzig Minuten später stand der Selbe schwarze Jeep, wie vor ein paar tagen, vor dem Haus. Hermine musste zugeben sie freute sich auf die Übernachtungsparty, sie konnte einmal in einem Warmen Zimmer übernachten. Hermine trat gerade aus der Gartentür als Lila aus dem Auto sprang. „Hermine!" rief sie und umarmte ihre Freundin stürmisch. Lily lachte und stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wagen. „Hallo Hermine. Bist du in Ordnung? Du siehst blass aus." Hermine lächelte Lily an und winkte das Thema ab. „Hab nur lange gelesen Mrs. Potter" winkte sie ab.

„Nenn mich doch Lily" sagte Lily und schaute sich in der Nachbarschaft um. „Eine schöne Gegend hast du hier Hermine. Wo ist deine Stiefmutter. Ich dachte ich stelle mich ihr kurz vor."

„Die ist ausgegangen Lily."

„Oh" enttäuscht sah Lily zu ihrer Tochter. Lila drehte sich zu Hermine um „Wieso kommst du eigentlich aus dem Gartentor?"

„Ähm. Die Haustür ist zu und ich habe kein Schlüssel" log Hermine und schaute weg. Sie mochte es nicht ihre Freundin anzulügen. Lila schauten direkt in Hermines Augen. Hermine wusste, sie glaubte ihr nicht.

„Komm wir fahren los." Schlug Lilly zu und öffnete die Beifahrertür „Hermine kann vorne Sitzen"

Die Fahrt zu Potter Manor dauerte nicht lange und kaum waren sie angekommen starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund auf das große Haus.

„Nichts Besonderes" erklärte Lila, die Hermines Blick gesehen hatte. „Es ist nur groß, aber sonst ist das ein ganz normales Haus. Wir haben Drei Stockwerke. Das erste wird von Mum und Dad benutzt, meistens für die Arbeit. Das Zweite Stockwerk ist unser Familieneben, Wohnzimmer, Esszimmer usw. Im Dritte Stockwerk befinden sich unsere Schlafzimmer." Mit offenem Mund wurde Hermine von Lila rumgeführt. Das Haus war traumhaft.

„Mum hat das Haus selbst eingerichtet. Sie mag es Ländlich" erklärte Lila weiter. Sie führte Hermine in die Dritte Ebene. „So und das ist mein Zimmer." Lilas Zimmer war ein großer Raum in Blau Weiß gestrichen. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein großes Himmelbett mit vielen Kissen daneben befand sich zwei kleine Nachttische auf den jeweils zwei Lampen und mehrere Fotorahmen standen. Eine große Bücherregel mit vielen Büchern stand neben dem Fenster genauso wie ein schöner langer Schreibtisch. Hermine dachte an ihr eigenes Zimmer, das sie einst besessen hatte. So würde ihr Zimmer auch aussehen

„Und? Ich hoffe dir gefällt es. Stört es dich wenn wir ein Bett teilen? Es ist so groß, das ich mir dachte, wieso solltest du auf einer Luftmatratze schlafen? Lila lächelte und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Hermine tat es ihr gleich und setzte sich neben sie.

„Hey Kinder. Wollt ihr den Fernseher haben? Dvd`s haben wir genug." Hermine schaute erschrocken hoch und sah ein älteren Mann an der Tür stehen. Er sah aus wie eine ältere Vision von Harry.

„Ich bin James Potter" stellte sich James Potter und kam strahlend in den Raum. Lila stöhnte genervt auf „Dad du brauchst keine Ausrede um meine neue Freundin kennenzulernen." James Potter lachte und fuhr sich durch sein schwarzes Haar. „Natürlich, aber ich wollte es schon mal üben falls ich Jungs erwarten soll." Hermine unterdrückte ein grinsen und schaute zu Lila hinüber, diese grinste und stand auf um ihren Vater aus dem Zimmer zu werfen. „Bis später Dad" Genervt und lachend drehte sich Lila zu Hermine um „Also das Angebot mit dem Fernseher steht. Ich hole ihn und du ziehst dir deinen Pyjama an." Hermine nickte und schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ging ins Badezimmer, welches Lila kurz vorher gezeigt hatte. Sie erschrak als sie in den Spiegel sah. Sie war Leichen blass und hatte rote Augen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, wusch sich das Gesicht und die Putze sich die Zähne. Nachdem sie fertig war ging sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich ihren Pyjama an, welchen sie auf Lilas Bett vergessen hatte. Lila war zum Glück noch nicht da und so konnte sich Hermine in Ruhe umziehen. Hermine war gerade dabei ihren Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen als Lila in das Zimmer gestürmt kam „Hab das -," Sofort unterbrach sie ihren Satz als sie Hermine sah. Mit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete sie ihre Freundin „Was hast du an denen Rippen?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ups" Sofort zog sie ihren Pullover Zurück und starte zu Lila „Nichts." Lila lief zu Hermine und riss ihren Pullover hoch „Das sieht mir nicht aus nach nichts Hermine"

„Das ist halb so schlimm. Der Liebhaber von Viola hatte mich verprügelt." Lila schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund „Warum hast du nichts gesagt. Wann war das?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „Es ist schon wieder gut Lila."

„Komm leg dich ins Bett und wir reden" Hermine dachte über ihr Angebot nach und legte sich in Lilas gemütlich großes Bett. „Es bleibt zwischen uns?" fragte sie. Lila schwieg einen Augenblick dann nickte sie und legte sich zu Hermine.

„Wo soll ich anfangen?"

„Am Anfang" scherzte Lila und legte sich ein zweites Kissen hinter ihren Kopf. Hermine lachte schaute zur Decke. „Es fing mit dem Tod von meiner Mutter an. Mein Dad und ich gedachten ihr jeden Tag. Er war mein großes Vorbild, mein Held, mein bester Freund. Es waren nur er und ich. Nach dem Tod von Mama saßen wir oft an dem Lieblingsplatz meiner Mutter und er erzählte mir oft von ihr. Abends im Bett sang er mir immer die schönen Lieder vor, die Mama für mich gesungen hatte. Sie wäre eine tolle Sängerin geworden, wenn ihr Herz nicht an die Medizin gehangen hätte. Eine kleine Träne lief Hermines Wange hinunter. „Eines Tages traf er auf Viola und ehe ich mich versah waren wir eine Familie. Ich mochte sie nicht. Sie war falsch, aber ich akzeptierte sie, für mein Dad. Aber es fing an sich zu verändern. Er redete nicht mehr über Mama, oder er sang nicht mehr für mich. Es war als gab es sie nicht mal und ich? Ich war auch nur irgendwer. Zwei Jahre später tauchte ein Polizist bei uns auf. Er sagte mein Dad wurde angeschossen und lege im Krankenhaus. Mein Vater versprach mir, mich nie zu verlassen." Ein schluchzend entkam aus Hermines Mund. „Er versprach es im Krankenhaus auf seinem Sterbebett" Lila nahm ihre Freundin in den Arm und strich ihr behutsam über den Rücken. „Psst Hermine, alles wird gut."

„Dann starb er und Viola bekam das Sorgerecht für mich. Sie wollte mich nie haben. Sie schmiss mich sofortaus meinem Zimmer und ich durfte auf den Dachboden schlafen."

„WAS?" rief Lila und sah ihre Freundin ernst an. „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und erzählte weiter „Doch. Ich, es ist auch nicht so schlimm weißt du, aber ich" Hermine sah Lila an „Ich hasse sie und ich hasse meine Vater." Weinend schlug Hermine die Hände vor das Gesicht „Mir wurde es eines Nachts klar, als ich sein Bild runterfiel. Nur durch ihn bin ich in diese Lage gekommen. Hätte er Viola nie geheiratet, wer ich ihm Wichtiger gewesen, so wie er es immer gesagt hatte, dann wären wir jetzt noch zusammen." Als Hermine diese Worte aussprach, brach sie endgültig zusammen. Noch nie hatte sie sich jemandem anvertraut, aus Scham, aber jetzt merkte sie, dass sie sich nicht zu schämen brauchte. Lila strich weiter über Hermines Rücken.

„Versprich mir Lila, erzähl es nicht deinen Eltern. Ich bin nächstes Jahr raus aus dem Haus."

„Schlägt dich Viola auch Hermine?" Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nickte „Manchmal wenn ihr etwas nicht passt, oder sie sich abreagieren muss."

„Es ist also doch eine Aschenputtel-Sache" sagte Lila mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und schaute aus dem Fenster. Hermine sah ihre Freundin fragend an „Aschenputtel?"

„Das Märchen Aschenputtel. Ich sagte irgendwann einmal als ich von dir und deiner Stiefmutter hörte, dass du mich an Aschenputtel erinnerst. Sei mir nicht böse"

„Ihr habt über mich geredet?"

„Nur beim Abendessen. Ich erzählte meinen Eltern von dir, und Mum erzählte, dass sie von Grandma hörte, dass deine Eltern verstorben sind und das deine Stiefmutter dich von da an erzog." Es ist nicht böses über dich von unseren Lippen gekommen, das verspreche ich."

„Aschenputtel?" lachte Hermine nun „Und wo ist mein Prinz?" Nun war es auch an Lilas Stelle zu lachen. Gemeinsam kuschelten sich die die beiden Mädchen unter die Decke und, jeder in seiner eigenen Welt. „Du kannst jeder Zeit zu uns kommen Hermine." Sagte Lila. Hermine nickte und schloss die Augen. Sie hatte sich jemand anvertrauen können, es gab ihr ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Sie schloss zufrieden die Augen und zum allerersten Mal seit Jahren schlief sie ohne Probleme ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine durch einen kräftigen Hustenanfall auf, besorgt schaute Lila von ihrem Schreibtisch aus zu ihrer Freundin. „Sag mal Hermine, dir geht es auch wirklich gut? Du hast die ganze Nacht gehustet." Hermine schaute rüber zum Schreibtisch wo Lila dabei war etwas zu schreiben. Einen kurzen Moment dachte Hermine daran aufzustehen und sich zu ihr zusetzten, aber ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht gehorchen und ihre Knochen schmerzten stark. Lila stand vom Schreibtisch auf und sah Hermine an „Ich lass dir ein Bad ein, danach sollte es dir besser gehen." Sagte sie und ging zur Tür „Ach ja, guten Morgen Herminchen" grinste Lila. Hermine legte sich zurück in die Kissen und dachte daran wieder schlafen zugehen, aber ein blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, das sie sich fertig machen sollte. Kurz fasste sie sich an die Stirn und stellte überrascht fest, dass sie Fieber haben musste. Enttäuscht ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. Sie ließ sich den Abend nicht von einem Fieber ruinieren. Sie würde gleich das Bad genießen und dann würde sie mit Lila ihr Kostüm anprobieren. Wieder hustete sie, als sie aus dem Bett stieg. „Verdammte Kälte" mummelte sie und ging zur Tür.

Das Bad bewirkte Wunder. Kaum war Hermine in die Wanne gestiegen, merkte sie wie die schmerzenden Knochen sich entspannten und auch sie spürte die Erleichterung als sie in das warme Wasser stieg. „Hermine darf ich rein kommen?" fragte Lila nach einer gefühlten Stunde. „Natürlich, du hast so viel Schaum reingetan, du kannst da bestimmt nichts abgucken." Scherzte Hermine und beobachte wie eine lachende Lila in das Badezimmer trat. Sie grinste ihre Freundin an „Du siehst entspannt aus." Hermine nickte „Danke, ich fühle mich wunderbar."

„Sehr schön. Hast du großen Hunger? Mum, dache wir könnten Brunchen. Nur wir Frauen. Dad ist schon früh zur Arbeit und Harry, der ist mit Ron auf einem Football Spiel."

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Ich komme sofort." Sagte Hermine. „Danken nochmal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noch nie hatte Hermine einen so schönen Samstag verbracht. Nach dem Bad ging sie runter in die Küche, wo Lily, Lila und die kleine Rosie warteten. Gemeinsam bereiteten die Vier ihr Frühstück bzw. ihr Mittag vor, dabei erählte Lilly viele Kindergeschichten von Harry und Lila.

„Mum, ich glaube Hermine hat genug von uns gehört. Sie hat genug Material um uns zu Black mailen bis wir Fünfzig Jahre sind." Lachte Lila. Lily sah ihre Tochter enttäuscht an „Aber Lila Schatz, das war doch sehr süß. Ihr zwei am Klavier -,"

„Ja Mum, sehr süß" Hermine lachte über den Schlag Abtausch der Beiden Frauen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie auch so gewesen wäre, wenn ihre Mutter noch leben würde. Wieder merkte Hermine den Husten, doch dieses Mal unterdrückte sie ihn. Die Familie Potter hatte sich schon genug Sorgen gemacht.

„Wollen wir gleich einmal das Kleid anprobieren oder?" schlug Lily vor und wuschelte durch Rosies rotes Haar. „Kleid , Kleid, Kleid „ rief Rosie aufgeregt und rannte ihrer Mutter hinter her.

„Deine Schwester ist süß."

„Danke. Du musst mal mein Bruder sehen. Er vergöttert die Kleine." Erstaunt schaute Hermine zu Lila, diese lachte „Ich weiß, er wirkt nicht so, aber glaube mir im inneren ist er ein ganz schöner Softie. Ich denke Ginny hat diesen Einfluss auf ihn." Traurig sah sie zum Tisch. „Er hat sich ziemlich verändert, seit er mit dieser Hexe zusammen ist."

„Er wird es noch erkennen" sagte Hermine und Lila nickte ihr zu „Ich glaube das hat er schon. Er ein kleines Auge auf dich geworfen Hermine." Grinste Lila. Hermine spürte wie die röte in ihren Wangen aufstieg. „Ach was. Das bildest du dir nur ein." Sagte Hermine" Nettes Haus."

„Na komm schon. Dass er nicht schlecht aussieht, muss selbst ich zugeben. Also -,"

„Lila, er gehört zu der Gruppe die mich seit Jahren Moppt. Er tut es nicht selbst, aber er tut auch nichts dagegen. Wie soll ich das empfinden?" Traurig sah Lila Hermine an. „Natürlich, du hast Recht."

„Es tut mir Leid Lila."

„Kein Problem. Komm lass uns hoch gehen uns umziehen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ein paar Stunden später stand Hermine nervös vor Lilas großen Wandspiegel. Sie konnte nicht glauben was Lila und ihre Mutter aus ihr gezaubert hatten. Ihre langen strubbeligen Haare hingen ihr locker von den Schultern runter, ihre haselnussbraunen Augen wurden durch das Schwarze Mascara betont und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sah sie nicht blass aus.

„Wir haben uns selbst übertroffen" strahlte Lila als sie neben Hermine vor dem Spiegel stand. Lila hatte das selbe Kleid an wie Hermine, nur das Hermines Kleid schwarz war und Lilas weiß, es passte perfekt zu ihren roten Haaren. Neidisch drehte sich Hermine zu ihrer Freundin um

„Wahnsinn Lila! Du siehst so toll aus!" Lila lief rot an und grinste Hermine zu „Danke Hermine, aber sieh dich erst mal an." Beide Mädchen lachten.

„Aber bist du dir sicher dass die Coursage so eng sein muss?" Hermine zog unsicher an ihrem Rücken, wo die Schnüre zusammengebunden waren. Die Kleider waren lang, sie reichten bis zum Boden, man musste den Rock hochheben um nicht zu stolpern. Der einzige Nachteil, fand Hermine, das die Kleider mit einer Corsage zusammengebunden waren, welches bedeutete dass sie kaum Luft bekam und ihre Oberweite ziemlich weit rausguckte.

„Natürlich liebste Freundin. Nur so sehen die Kleider Original nach Achtzehntem Jahrhundert aus. Wir sollten runter gehen." Sagte Lila und sprang von ihrem Platz auf. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und grinste Hermine an „Ich habe da noch etwas." Sagte Lila und rannte zu ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie holte etwas aus und kam grinsend auf Hermine zu „Wie findest du die Idee Masken zu tragen? So wird uns keiner erkennen und so bleiben wir, das Doppelte Lottchen."

Unsicher sah Hermine auf die Masken, sie waren passend zu den Kleidern. Ironisch dachte Hermine, das muss sie irgendwie geplant haben Sie überlegte einen Moment, warum sollte sie nicht. Es würde ich sogar helfen, denn so könnte sie keiner erkennen. „Na gut" stimmte sie zu und nahm die Maske ab. Lila sprang vor Freude in die Luft und banden ihn die Masken ums Gesicht. „Das wird Lustig."

„Und vergiss nicht. Ich muss kurz vor Mitternacht zu Hause sein."

„Habe ich mit Dad besprochen, er wird dich fahren." Zufrieden gingen die Beiden Mädchen runter, dort wurden sie von Lily und James Potter begrüßt. Hermine grinste als sie die Beiden Erwachsenen sah. James Potter war als Löwe verkleidet und seine Frau ging als Katze.

„Oh bitte ihr beiden. Ein Löwe und eine Katz. Wirklich?" stöhnte Lila und zog Hermine neben ihre Eltern. James grinste seine Tochter an und nahm Lilys Hand „Wieso nicht? Ein Löwe mit seinem Kätzchen" kichernd ließ Lily sich von James küssen. Lila drehte sich genervt zu Hermine „Nimm die nicht wahr."

„Ist doch schön"

„Danke Hermine" sagte Lily „Ihr seht wirklich bezaubernd aus. Ich wusste die Kleider würden euch passen. Aber was sollen die Masken?"

„Die gehören dazu. Und Hermine möchte nicht von jedem Erkannte werden, deswegen dachte ich mir, dass es eine gute Idee wäre." Überrascht schaute Lily zu Hermine. „Alles in Ordnung meine liebe?"

„Alles gut Mrs. Potter. Es ist nur so, dass ich nicht wirklich zu den beliebtesten Menschen gehöre und ich möchte nicht, das die Leute Grund haben zu lästern."

„Wer sollte das tun?" fragte Lily überrascht zu Hermine und Lila.

„Ginny Weasley" antwortete Lila mit düstere Stimme, dabei schaute sie hinter Lilys Schulter.

„Hey Mom" rief Harry, der hinter Lily auftauchte. Hermine war Dankbar für die Maske, so konnten die anderen nicht sehen wie ihre Augen groß wurden. Da stand Harry Potter, in einem schwarz weißen Anzug gekleidet neben Ginny Weasley, diese trug ein knie langes rotes Kleid.

„Er musste mich natürlich nachmachen" wendete sich Lila Hermine zu. Diese beobachte noch immer den gutaussehenden Jungen vor sich.

„Wann beginnt das Fest?

„Natürlich kein Plan" flüsterte sie „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass er die Hexe mitbringt. Er wollte gar nicht auftauchen." Schulter zuckend beobachte wie Harry und Ginny nun neben ihn standen. Neugierig schaute Ginny zu Lila und ihr. Sie flüsterte Harry etwas ins Ohr, diese zuckte die Schulter und wendete sich seiner Mutter zu „Wer sind deine Gäste?"

„Tzz..erkennt er nicht mal seine eigene Schwester" spottete Lila „Komm wir gehen zu Dad" sagte sie zu Hermine und zog sie in die Festhalle. „Lila?" hörten die beiden Mädchen Harry rufen. „Und das Mädchen?" Hermine schaltete die beiden aus und widmete sich der hübsch dekorierten Halle. Sie staunte nicht schlecht wie groß dieser Raum war. In der Mitte war eine große Bühne aufgebaut, wahrscheinlich würde da die Band spielen, vor der Bühne war ein großer Platz zum Tanzen ganz außen standen die Tischen an denen sie Sitzen, essen und reden konnte. Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie sich wohl fühlte oder nicht, denn der ganze Abend würde mit Fremden verbringen. Sie atmete tief und schaute zu Lila rüber, diese wurde von zwei Fremden begrüßt. Lächelnd drehte sich Lila um und stellte Hermine die zwei Personen vor „Das sind meine Onkel und Tante Charles und Maria Potter. Tante Onkel das ist meine Freundin Hermine." Freundlich wurde Hermine von den beiden begrüßt. Schmunzelt betrachtete Hermine Charles, er musste ganz sicher mit James Potter verwandt sein. Zwei Stunden später saß Hermine müde auf ihren Stuhl, das essen war seit kurzem vorbei. Satt und zufrieden beobachtete sie wie die Menschen aufgelassen Tanzten und mit einander reden, neidisch betrachtete sie die Paare auf der Tanzfläche. Gerne wollte sie auch Tanzen, aber es würde sie keiner auffordern. Außerdem wusste sie nicht mal, ob ihre Füße sie überhaupt tragen konnten. Vor einiger Zeit spürte sie wieder, wie ihre Glieder schmerzten und sie stechende Kopfschmerzen bekam. Sie beschloss die glücklichen Paar alleine zulassen und ein bisschen frische Luft zu schnappen. Es würde sowieso nicht auffallen, wenn sie fehlte.

Auf der Terrasse angekommen entdeckte sie, das sie nicht die einzige war die frische Luft schnappen wollte. Dort mitten in der Mitte des Geländer gelehnt, lehnte lässig Harry Potter mit einer Zigarette in der Hand. Schnell drückte er die Zigarette aus als er die Schritte hörte.

„Ich dachte es sei meine Mutter." Sagte er erleichtert. „Bitte verrate es ihr nicht. Ich rauche nur in Stresssituationen"

„Stresssituationen?" fragte Hermine und setzte sich auf die Bank. Es war eine klare helle Nacht, der Mond schien hell über den Himmel, der einzige Nachtteil war, das es immer noch sehr kalt war. Auf einmal spürte Hermine wie ihr eine Jacke über die Schultern gelegt wurde.

„Hier" sagte Harry und setzte sich neben sie „Du Frist sicher in diesem hübschen Kleid." Peinlich berührt nickte Hermine nur und betrachtete weiter den klaren Himmel. Innerlich fragte sie sich, ob Harry wusste wer sie war. Doch ihre Frage wurde schnell beantwortet.

„Ich überlegte die ganze Zeit, wer du sein magst. Ich kenne alle Freundinnen von Lila, aber dich habe ich glaube ich noch nie kennengelernt."

„Ist doch egal, wer ich bin" antwortete Hermine ein bisschen zu unhöflich. Sofort brach eine unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen aus. „Es tut mir Leid" sagte Harry kurze Zeit später. „Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern. Ich bin glaube ich zurzeit einfach sehr Taktlos." Ironisch lachte Harry auf „DA hat Lila wahrscheinlich doch Recht."

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich bin ein Mann, der nur mit seinem Schwanz denk. Entschuldige meine Ausdrucksweise."

„Wie kommst du auf diesen Gedanken" fragte Hermine. Sie wunderte sich was Harry passiert war, das er so verärgert und frustriert klang.

„Ginny, meine Freundin und ich hatten einen Streit. „

„Ist sie deswegen abgehauen?"

„Es ging um die Schule. Sie wollte mein, unser Projekt Sabotieren. Ich und Hermine Granger sind in einer Gruppe und das gefällt ihr gar nicht, weil sie das Mädchen nicht mag. Ich verstehe sie nicht. Hermine hat ihr nie etwas getan, von dem ich wüsste und trotzdem ist Ginny so gemein zu ihr."

„Warum bist du mit ihr zusammen wenn du so denkst?" Frustriert fuhr sich Harry durch die Haare. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber kurz darauf wieder. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich liebe sie nicht. Vielleicht war es wirklich nur, weil sie die Schwester meines Freundes ist, oder sie beliebt ist und ich es irgendwie auch bin, oder einfach nur Sex"

„Was?"

„Entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Ich merke immer mehr, wie sehr mich Ginny nervt mit ihrem Verwöhnten verhalten und wie sie mich mit reinzieht. Ich erkenne mich kaum noch selbst." Innerlich schrie Hermine vor Überraschung auf. Hier saß Harry Potter und rede seinen Frust von der Seele. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Arm, überrascht schaute Harry zu ihr hoch. „Du solltest dir überlegen was du möchtest Harry. Riskier es dich weiter zu verlieren, oder finde den Mut es zu beenden."

„Aber ich würde meine Familie und die Weasleys vor den Kopf stoßen. Mein Vater ist sowieso schon Wütend, das ich eine Football-Kariere ausschlage."

„Das tust du?" lachend nickte Harry und erzählte weiter „Ja, es muss was vernünftiges sein. Ich möchte auch in die Politik wie er."

„Aber das müsste ihn doch freuen." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und betrachte nachdenklich den Mond. „Er glaubt nicht an mich und denk, dass ich seinen, unseren, Namen versaue" Traurig schaute er in Hermines verdeckte Augen. „Vielleicht hat er Recht."

„Das darfst du nicht glauben. Beweis es ihm, mach was aus deinem Leben. Was andere sagen ist doch egal" Hermine zuckte die Achseln" Es geht um dein Leben und nicht um das deines Vaters." Lächeln betrachtete Harry Hermine „Danke, ich glaube du hast Recht."

„Da bist du" schrie Lila auf einmal hinter den Beiden. Erschrocken ließ Hermine Harrys Jackett fallen. Überrascht und mit erhobenen Augenbrauen schaute Lila wischen Harry und Hermine „Okay" was habe ich verpasst?"

„Nix" murmelten die Beiden. Hermine erhob sich und lief zu Lila. „Wir müssen los, es ist gleich Mitternacht" Mit großen Augen betrachtete Hermine ihre Freundin. „Los" rief sie und schnappte sich Lilas Arm. Plötzlich spürte sie wie Harry ihren freien Arm festhielt.

„Darf ich wissen wer du bist"

„Nein" rief Hermine und riss ihren Arm los „Irgendwann einmal." Überrascht schaute Harry seiner Schwester und ihrer Freundin hinterher, als plötzlich etwas vom Mond erhellt wurde. Verwundert bückte er sich um das silberne Mittelstück aufzuheben. Es war ein Armband. Das Geheimnisvolle Mädchen musste es verloren haben. Nachdenklich schaute Harry runter auf das Armband, in der Mitte was etwas eingraviert. „ _Wir sind eins Minchen & Daddy"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Panisch verließ Hermine zusammen mit James und Lila das Potter Anwesend. Im inneren betete sie das Viola noch nicht da war, sonst würde Hermine eine Menge Ärger bekommen. Lila betrachtete ihre Freundin mit einem besorgen Gesichtsausdruck.

Kurze Zeit später parkte James Potter vor Hermines Haus. „Sollen wir dich mit reinbegleiten?" fragte er und betrachtete das dunkle Haus. „Es scheint keiner Anwesend zu sein." Stellte er überrascht fest. Erleichtern musste Hermine dasselbe Feststellen. Sie danke den Potters und wünschte ihnen eine Gute Nacht. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Gartentor und ging in den Garten. Verwundert sah sie Licht in ihrem Schuppen brennen, Panik stieg in ihr auf. Wer mochte sich in ihrem Schuppen befinden?

„Na wen haben wir denn da?" hörte sie Violas keifende Stimme sagen als sie die Tür zu ihrem Schuppen öffnete. Ängstlich betrachtete Hermine Viola wie sie auf dem kleinen nett zurecht gemachten Bett saß. Ein fieses Grinsen erschien auf ihrem aufgedunsenen Gesicht. „Ich könnte schwören ich habe dir etwas gesagt bevor ich gefahren bin. Und was ist? Ich komme zurück und entdecke kein Dienstmädchen in ihrer Kabine. Und schaut nur wie sie zu recht gemacht ist. Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Du willst nicht reden?" fragte Viola und stand nun vor Hermine. Sie hob Hermines Kinn hoch „Das wird dir Leidtun. Ich weiß nicht wo du das ganze Zeug her hast, aber das kannst du schön wieder ins Haus bringen, oder nein ich nehme es mit. Und denk bloß nicht, das du diesen Schuppe je wieder verlassen kannst." Mit einem letzten spöttischen Blick auf Hermine schnappte sich Viola die Decke und die Lampe und verließ den Schuppen. Niedergeschlagen setzte sich Hermine auf ihr Bett. Nun besaß sie nichts mehr auf einmal griff sie sich am Arm und stellte panisch fest, dass ihr Armband verschwunden war. Das Armband war ein Geschenk ihres Vaters kurz nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter, als es nur sie zwei gab. Traurig rollte sich Hermine auf das kleine Bett zusammen und fing an zu weinen. Vor ein paar Stunden war alles noch so schön gewesen und nun saß sie wieder in ihrem kalten leeren Schuppen.

Am Montagmorgen machte Viola ihre Drohung war und schloss die Tür vom Schuppen ab („Das du mir nicht noch einmal entkommst). Hermine war zu schwach dagegen anzukämpfen. Am Abend zuvor machte sich ihre kleine Erkältung wieder bemerkbar nur das es dieses Mal keine kleine Erkältung zu seien schien. Immer wieder musste sie sich übergeben und bei jedem großen Hustenanfall bemerkte sie ihr ein leichter Blut Geschmack im Mund breit machte. Mit großer Sorge bemerkte sie wie das Fieber stieg. Sollte sie sich trauen Viola zu fragten sie zu einem Arzt zu lassen? Einige Tage später erschien Viola wieder an der Schuppentür, vorher brachte Roscoe ihr ein Tablett mit Essen vorbei. Mit einem angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck schaute Viola zu Hermine runter. „Na hat sich das Miststück etwas was eingefangen?" sagte sie spöttisch „So wirst du mir nicht ins Haus kommen."

„Bitte" flehte Hermine an „Ich brauche einen Arzt" geschwächt versuchte Hermine sich aufzusetzen, doch ihre Körper gehorchten ihr nicht. „Bitte" Einen Momentlang schaute Viola Hermine an, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf „Du machst mir keine Kosten Mädchen. Iss die Suppe" Und mit diesem letzten Satz drehte sich Viola um und verließ das kleine Häuschen im Garten. Entkräftet sackte Hermine zurück auf ihr Kopfkissen. Wenn sie wenigstens eine Decke hätte. Mit Schmerzen im ganzen Körper schloss sie die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Einige Stunden später wurde sie von Roscoe geweckt. „Hermine" flüsterte er. „Mensch Hermine." Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Augen und betrachtete den besorgten Jungen. „Hey" mummelte sie leise.

„Ich habe dir ein bisschen Medizin mitgebracht" sagte Roscoe und zeigte Hermine die verschiedenen Präparate. „Und den Schlüssel. Bitte flieh von hier."

„Ich" begann Hermine wurde aber von einem Keuchanfall unterbrochen. „Aua" mummelte sie und hielt ihre Brust fest. „Mein Vaters Haus' -…. „

„Du musst Gesund werden." Hermine nickte und Roscoe half ihr sich aufzusetzen. „Deine Freundin Lila hat nach dir gefragt. Sie macht sich Sorgen."

„Welcher Tag ist heute?" fragte Hermine und nahm den Löffel Hustensaft von Roscoe. Das Schlucken tat ihr Weh, aber sie hoffte, dass das Zeug sie wieder Gesund macht. Sie hatte absolut das Zeit Gefühl verloren.

„Wir haben Donnerstag."

„Was" entsetzt schaute Hermine zu dem dunkel haarigen Jungen vor sich, dieser nickt traurig. Donnerstag? Sie hatte Vier Tage Schule verpasst. Entsetzt schlug Hermine sich die Hände vor das Gesicht „Wie soll ich das nur erklären?"

„Ich habe dir deine Anziehsachen mitgebracht. Geh morgen zur Schule. Mama ist bis nächste Woche Montag nicht da, sie und Jack fahren nach Las Vergas." Dankbar nickte Hermine und legte sich zurück in die Kissen. „Aber ich bin zu Schwach."

„Dann sehen alle, das du Krank bist/warst. In dem Topf ist Hühnersuppe aus der Dose, die wird dir gut tun. Und bitte geh."

Nachdem Roscoe verschwunden war dachte Hermine über seine Worte nach. Sollte sie jede Kraft aufwenden und zur Schule gehen? Sie schaffte es ja kaum vom Bett aufzustehen.

„Oh nein" mummelte sie als sie an ihr Handy dachte. Lila und Neville hatten sicher ihre Mailbox vollgequatscht. Vorsichtig, weil ihr Schwindelig war, erhob sich Hermine und lief zu ihrem Ballkleid um ihr Handy raus zu holen. Sie hatte es in dem Kleid versteckt falls Viola es entdecken sollte. Ein Blick auf das Display sagte ihr, das sie Recht hatte, Hundertfünfzig anrufe in Abwesenheit. Hermine wunderte sich, das keiner Beiden hier aufgetaucht ist, aber wie sollte Hermine das auch mitbekommen? Sie war in diesem Schuppen gefangen.

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und schrieb Lila eine Nachricht, dass sie morgen wieder zur Schule kommt und sich besser fühlte. Neville schrieb sie das Gleiche nur mit der Frage, ob er sie abholen konnte. Lange brauchte Hermine nicht auf die Antwort warten. Neville stimmte zu und versprach um Punk Sieben Uhr vor der Tür zu stehen. Lila war eine andere Sache, sie bombardierte Hermine mit Fragen, wo sie war und wie es ihr ging. Genervt legte Hermine das Handy beiseite und beschloss Lila morgen alles zu erzählen.

Der nächste morgen kam zu schnell und noch immer fühlte sich Hermine nicht besser, aber sie musste zur Schule. Langsam stand sie auf und bereitete sich auf den Tag vor. Sie fühlte sich wie erbrochen, sie hoffte, dass sie nicht so aussehen würde. Ein lautes Hupen sagte ihr, dass Neville vor der Tür stand. Gequält bewegte sich Hermine zur Gartentür. Sie hoffte nicht wie ein Zombie auszusehen.

„Heyha Hermine, ." Grüßte Neville sie, aber er unterbracht schnell was er sagen wollte als er seine Freundin sah. „Bist du sicher dass du nicht zu Hause bleiben willst. Du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Ich bin sicher Neville." Sagte Hermine und hustete gleich wieder. Mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht lächelte sie Neville zu. „Mir geht's wirklich nicht gut, aber ich will den Abschluss schaffen. Ich muss raus auf dem Haus." Neville nickte nur und schwieg den Rest des Schulweges. Kurz vor der Schule fragte Neville sie, seit wann sie mit Lila Potter befreundet war.

„Seit ein paar Wochen. Wieso"

„Sie verfolgte mich die ganze Zeit und bombardierte mich mit Fragen zur Dir." Entschuldigend sah Hermine ihren Freund an. „Das tut mir Leid."

„Ich mach mir auch Sorgen Hermine. Erzähl mir bitte was ist passiert?"

„Ich bin Krank das ist passiert Neville." Mit erhobenen Augenbrauen schaute Neville sie an. Er parkte das Auto schnappte sich seine Schultasche und schlug die Autotür etwas Doller zu als beabsichtig. Hermine atmete einmal tief durch und stieg ebenfalls aus Nevilles Auto. „Es tut mir Leid Neville. Es ist wirklich nichts. Sie behandelt mich wie Dreck, das ist alles."

„Ich werde, dass nicht länger mit ansehen Hermine. Schau dich an! Du siehst aus als ob du jeder Zeit zusammenklappst. Du bist blass, du bist ein Schatten deiner Selbst. Du hast das nicht verdient." Neville hatte ein Punkt getroffen und Hermine wusste nicht wieso, aber auf einmal fing sie an zu weinen. „Es tut mir leid Neville" sagte sie. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starte Neville seine Freundin an, mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet „Du hast Recht-, „

„HERMINE" schrie eine Mädchenstimme aufgeregt hinter den Beiden. Erschrocken fuhren beide rum und erkannten Lila zusammen mit ihren Eltern auf dem Schulparkplatz. Hermine versuchte schnell die Tränen wegzuwischen, aber zu spät Lila hatte sie wohl gesehen.

„WARUM WEINST DU?" rief sie und rannte auf Neville und sie zu. „ICH HABE MIR SORGEN GEMACHT." Stürmisch umarmte Lila Hermine, dabei hatte sie einen gewaltigen Schwung drauf und riss sie zu Boden. „Ups" entschuldigte sich Lila und hob Hermine vom Boden auf, aber für Hermine war es zu später. In diesem Moment sackten ihr die Knie zusammen und ihr wurde ganz Schwindelig. „Hermine? Hermine? Was ist mit dir"? hörten Hermine Nevilles und Lilas Stimme rufen. „Mum Dad, kommt schnell." Hermine hörte die Fußstapfen von weiten. Auf einmal spürte Hermine wie die Übelkeit in ihr Hoch kam."

„Mir ist" mummelte sie und übergab sich mitten auf der Stelle .Tränen liefen ihren Wangen hinunter, das war ihr so Peinlich" Neville betrat sie mit großen Augen. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch und lehnte sie an seinen Körper. Besorgt streichelte er ihren Rücken hinunter „Hermine" flüsterte er. Um die nächste Übelkeit zu unterdrücken schloss Hermine die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Atmen. „Ganz ruhig" sagte sie zu sich.

„Oh liebes" hörte Hermine Lilys Stimme rufen. Sie spürte wie ihr jemand die Hand auf die Stirn legte. „Du bist ganz warm. Du gehörst ins Bett. James wir sollten sie nach Hause fahren"

„NEIN" rief Neville. „Nicht zu ihr nach Hause"

„Schon gut Neville." Versuchte Hermine zusagen, aber der nächste Hustenanfall ließ nicht auf die Warten. „Sie muss ins Krankenhaus, zu einem Arzt."

„Ich bin sicher Hermine war schon beim Arzt." Sagte James der neben seiner Frau stand. Lila legte sie Stirn in Falten und wandte sich zu ihren Eltern um. „Es tut mir Leid Hermine, aber es geht hier um dein Leben. Ich glaube nicht, das sie bei einem Arzt war Dad." Neville nickte Lilas Aussage zu. Verwundert schauten sich Lilas Eltern an.

„Wie kommst du darauf Schatz?" fragte Lily Potter. Hermine riss sich von Neville los und griff nach Lilas Arm, dabei verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden. „Du hast es Versprochen." Murmelte sie. Lila kniete sich zu Hermine und nahm ihre Hand und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Und dich hier Leiden lassen Hermine?" Tränen liefen den Mädchen die Wangen hinunter. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf „Okay" stimmte sie zu.

„Mum, Dad. Viola, Hermines Stiefmutter behandelt Hermine nicht gut. Hermine muss bei diesem Wetter nach Hause laufen, sehr ihre Schuhe an. Sie hat nur das einzige paar. Sie musste nach dem Tod ihres Vaters ihr Schlafzimmer verlassen und lebt seitdem auf einem Dachboden. Sie wird geschlagen von Viola und ihrem Freund."

„WAS?" entsetzt schauten sich die Potters und Neville an. Neville kniete sich ebenfalls zu Hermine „Wieso hast du mir das nie gesagt." Weinend setzte sich Hermine auf den kalten Boden. „Ich bin dein bester Freund Hermine."

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte es nie jemandem sagen. Es ist auch nichts besonders" keuchte Hermine. Jedes Wort tat ihr Weh, aber den blick mit den Neville sie ansah tat am meisten Weh. „Verzeih mir." Neville schüttelte den Kopf und umarmte Hermine „Natürlich"

„So es ist wahr Hermine?" fragte Lily. James hatte Lila in seinem Arm und strich ihr über das lange rote Haar. Hermine nickte „Aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten bitte unternehmen sie nichts."

„Warum hast du Angst Hermine?" frage Lila und riss sich von ihrem Vater los. „Mit was bedroht sie dich?"

„Ich denke wir sollten Hermine erst einmal zum Arzt bringen." Schlug James vor und nickte Lily zu. Lily nahm Lila in den Arm und führte sie zum Auto. James nahm Hermine auf seine Arme und folgte seiner Frau. „Neville wir informieren dich" rief James noch zu ehe selbst ins Auto stieg.

Einige Stunden später lag Hermine auf einer bequemen Couch von Lily und James Potter. Der Arzt untersuchte sie genau und stellte neben einer Lungenentzündung noch ein paar blaue Flecke, Prellungen und eine gebrochenen Rippe fest. Dass die Potters nicht gerade erfreut über die Entdeckung waren, war eine große Untertreibung. Wütend sprang James Potter auf und schwort laut vor sich hin, erst als die Krankenschwester damit Drohte die drei rauswerfen zu lassen hörte James auf. Der Arzt fragte natürlich woher diese Verletzungen stammten, aber Hermine schwieg und die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Auf dem Heimweg sprach keiner ein Wort, erst als sie vor dem Haus standen drehte sich James um und erklärte Hermine, das sie erst einmal bei ihnen Leben sollte.

„Hermine?" fragte Lila vorsichtig um zu sehen, ob ihre Freundin schlief. Hermine öffnete die Augen und lächelte Lila an. Erleichtert setzte sich Lila neben sie. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Schon viel besser" mummelte Hermine „Die Decke ist schön weich und warm."

„Erzählst du mi die Wahrheit, wenn ich dich frag was passiert ist?"

„Mir bleibt nichts übrig oder?"

„Wir würden das auch gerne mit anhören, wenn wir dürfen Hermine" Stöhnend setzte sich Hermine auf und rieb sich die Augen. Lily, Lila und James saßen auf der Couch neben ihr und starten sie interessiert an. „Sie tun, aber nichts gegen Viola oder? Bitte " James räusperte sich.

„Ich will es gerne tun Hermine, aber wenn es dein Wunsch ist, sollte das Respektiert werden." Erleichtert nickte Hermine und begann zu sprechen, die schmerzen versuchte sie soweit es ging zu ignorieren. „Nun den Anfang kennen Sie ja. Meine Mutter starb, mein Vater heiratete neu, zwei Jahre späte starb auch er. Und ich war alleine. Viola akzeptierte das Sorgerecht für mich und von da an lebte ich bei ihr. Mein Vater vererbte ihr alles was er hatte. Sie sagte mir, dass für mich nichts da ist zum Erben. Erst neulich erwähnte sie, dass wenn ich nicht aufpasse, ich das Geld für`s College, welches mein Vater mir hinterlassen hatte nie sehen werden."

„Bitte?" riefen die Drei Potters gleichzeitig. Hermine hob die Hand, sie wollte nicht unterbrochen werden. „Sie behandelte mich wie ihre persönliche Sklavin: Räum dies auf, mach das essen, fahr die Kinder, mach dies mach das. Und sie zwang mich bei ihrem Freund im Restaurant zu arbeiten, vor und nach und manchmal während der Schule. Was blieb mir übrig als das alles zu tun? Wo sollte ich hin? In ein Heim?" Kopfschüttelnd senkte sie den Blick, sie spürte die Tränen wieder aufkommen. „Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte das Haus meiner Eltern nicht an sie verlieren. Quatsch… Ich will das Haus nicht verlieren." Weinend schlug Hermine sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Es ist alles was ich von ihnen haben" Hermine spürte wie sie umarmt wurde und wie ihr jemand behutsam über den Rücken strich. Sie öffnete die Augen und erkannte Lily Potters traurigen Gesichtsausdruck neben ihr.

„Psst. Weine dich aus Hermine." Und das tat Hermine auch, noch nie hatte sie so viel geweint wie in diesem Augenblick in Lily Potters Armen. Die Beerdigungen ihrer Eltern hatte sie still weinend beobachtet, ihr lebenslang hatte sie ihre Tränen zurück gehalten. Aber wieso? „Sie ist so eine schreckliche Frau. Sie zwang mich weiter für Jack zu arbeiten, selbst nachdem er versucht hatte mich zu vergewaltigen, - „

„Bitte was?" riefen alle gleichzeitig. Erschrocken erkannte Hermine was sie gesagt hatte und schlug gleich die Hand vor dem Mund. Lila stürmte neben ihren Mund und fasste Hermine an die Arme „Was hast du da gesagt."

„Nichts"

„Hermine" Beschämt schaute Hermine zu Boden. Wieso war sie so im Redefluss gewesen, das sie nicht aufpassen konnte? Jetzt starten sie alle Sechs Augenpaare aufgeregt an. „Nach meiner Schicht sollte ich noch zu ihm ins Büro kommen. Er erzählte mir was von Personalen Kündigungen und wenn ich brav mitmache, dann könnte ich den Job behalten. Ich brauchte den Job um mir mein Leben zu finanzieren und den Traum vom College. Ich brauchte das Geld für ein bisschen Benzingeld, ein bisschen was zu essen und was man noch dringend brauch. Viola erlaubte mir nie von ihrem Lebensmitte zu essen, oder von ihrem Geld zu tanken. Ich saß in seinem Büro und dann ,-Ich will nicht weiter reden. Ihr könnt euch vorstellen was passiert ist."

„Hat er?" Eilig schüttelt Hermine den Kopf. „Nein" sagte sie „Ich habe ihn mit der Lampe umgehauen. Er schwor mir, dass ich es bereue und eines Tages stand er neben Viola. Sie hatten wieder ihre Affäre angefangen und das nutze er gleich aus und verprügelte mich von vorne bis hinten." Erschrocken schlug sich Lila die Hand vor dem Mund. „Die Flecken waren von ihm?" Hermine nickte. Sie traute sich nicht in die Augen dieser Familie zu schauen.

„Hermine Liebling. Du brauchst dich für nichts zu schämen. Aber dir ist klar dass wir dich nicht zurück lassen oder?"

„WAS?" aufgeregt schaute sie hoch" Aber wo soll ich hin?"

„Du bleibst bei uns. Wenn du möchtest natürlich" lächelte Lily dem kranken Mädchen vor sich zu. „Wir haben genug Platz" Mit großen Augen betrachtete Hermine Lily und James Potter. James und Lily lächelten und nickte sich zu. Lila sprang aufgeregt neben ihr hin und her.

„Hey Mum wo ist-," Harry spazierte auf einmal ins Wohnzimmer und betrachtete die Szene vor sich. Fangend schaute er von seine Eltern zu seiner Schwester, zu Hermine. „Okay, was habe ich verpasst?"

„Hermine wird bei uns wohnen." Freute sich Lila und lächelte Hermine aufmunternd zu. Hermine errötete für einen Moment als ihr klar wurde, dass Harry Potter sie mit nur einem Nachtzeug bekleidet auf der Couch sah. Vermutlich sah sie auch noch so schlimm aus wie sie sich fühlte.

„Hermine hat eine Lungenentzündung und muss sich schonen. Und wir gehen von davon aus, das sie es hier besser hat." Erklärte Lily und James nickte zum Einverständnis." Harry zuckte die Schulter und nickte „Von mir aus." Auf einmal klingelte es. Verwundert schauten sich die Potters an. „Harry kannst du die Tür öffnen."

„Natürlich"

Lily wandte sich Hermine zu. Sie deckte das Mädchen zu „Du solltest jetzt schlafen. Ich wecke dich in zwei Stunden damit du dein Antibiotika bekommst. Schlaf schön Hermine" sagte Lily und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Schlaf schön Herminchen" Hermine schloss die Augen und zog die Decke höher. Sie merkte wie nötig sie den Schlaf hatte und sie fühlte sich sehr wohl hier.

„WO IST SIE?" hörte Hermine nach ein paar Minuten Violas keifende Stimme von außerhalb des Zimmers. Ängstlich zog Hermine die Decke über den Kopf. „SIE KÖNNEN MEINE TOCHTER NICHT WEGNEHEMEN."

„Reden sie leise. Sie schläft. Wenn ihn Hermines Wohl am Herzen legen würde, dann hätten sie sie schon längst zu einem Arzt geschickt."

„Ich zahl für sie doch keine Arztrechnung."

„Wir haben es getan und würden es jeder Zeit wieder tun, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Wir haben Hermine krankenversichert und sie wird von nun an bei uns leben, wenn sie was dagegen haben, dann können wir das ganze vor Gericht austragen. Ich kann mir denken wer gewinnt Ms. Granger."

„Dann haben sie diesen Nichtsnutz bei Ihnen. Dann brauche ich ihren Lausigen Nichtsnutz Gestank nicht mehr in meinem Haus haben. Guten Tag."

„Wagen Sie es noch einmal das Kind so zu nennen-,"

„Dann was Mr. Potter? Holen sie ihre Sachen aus dem Schuppe ab. Ich mach mir nicht die Mühe."

„Schuppen?" Hermine schloss die Augen, diese Kleinigkeit hatte sie der Familie noch nicht erzählt. Viola verstand auch, dass sie zu viel gesagt hatte denn man konnte nur noch ihre Hacken auf den fließen laufen hören, ehe die Tür zu geschlagen wurde. Einen Moment später hörte Hermine wie die Zimmertür geöffnet wurde. „Hermine?" hörte sie Lilas Stimme fragen. „Wenn du noch nicht Schlafs, erzählst du mir was was Viola mit Schuppen meinte?

„Mit dem Schuppen?"

„Ja?"

„Sie warf mich vor kurzem aus dem Haus, weil ich ihr angeblich Geld gestohlen haben. Seitdem lebe ich im Schuppen."

„Ok" sagte Lila und setzte sich neben Hermine. Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine die Augen und sah, das Lila tränen in den Wangen hinuter liefen. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung Hermine. Hätte ich es gewusst, dann -,"

„Jetzt ist es doch auch gut. Ich werde wieder gesund."

„Lila hat Recht" hörte Hermine Harrys stimme sagen. "Das sollte kein Mensch durchmachen. Ich fühle mich richtig schlecht Hermine." Überrascht schaute Hermine zu den Beiden Geschwistern. Lila lähelte ihrem Bruder zu, diese sah aus als ob man ihm sein lieblings spielzeig weggenommen hatte. „Ich verspreche dir, es wird dich keiner mehr ärgern."

„Das ist es doch. Ich möchte nicht anders behandelt werden. Ich will einfach nur normal leben."

„Verzeih mir trotzdem. Irgendwie hat es mir die Augen geöffnet." Harry nahm ihre Hand in seine. Hermine spürte ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln im Bauch als Harrys Daumen über ihr Handgelenk geleitete. „Auf jeden Fall Herzlichen Willkommen in der Familie Hermine Granger."

„Das ich den Tag nochmal erleben darf." Freute sich Lila und umarmte ihren Bruder „Mein alter Bruder kommt langsam zur Vernunft." Lachend saßen die Drei Kinder zusammen, keiner bemerkte die strahlenden Eltern den der Tür.

„Ich denke es ist die Richtige Entscheidung"

„Natürlich" freute sich Lily „Hermine hat eine liebende Familie verdient."


End file.
